The Fire Always Burning
by Demon'sEyes44
Summary: Brothers of Destruction.. Slash/incest.. Taker and Kane reflect the start of their love hate relationship until to the end of their time. "I never stopped loving you."
1. Chapter 1 -

October 1997

It was the day that forever changed Mark Callaway's life,tearing his world apart to the point nothing would be the same to him again .He would never ever forget the infamous Hell in a Cell moment that started a turning point in his life. Not that he regretted the fallen loss to Michaels,in fact he was very much blessed to the defeat ,knowing it was the day Kane had re-emerged in his life ,his little brother that he had presume to be dead in the tragic childhood fire that had cost their family's lives,was still breathing alive .Except he definitely did not come for a merry family reunion. He had returned with anger and vengeance,flames of hatred burning like hell in his darkened eyes as they stood face to face in the ring. Bearer had successfully triggered the fire in Kane's disturbed mind,nourishing his soul with deep,contagious venom,filling his heart with nothing but raging desire to avenge for the scars and traumatized years he had gone through after the fire accident.

The first thing that struck him paralyzed at the sight of the mysterious red-dressed with masked face accompanied by Paul at his side,was when Kane ripped the cage door open like it was nothing,and he calmly stepped inside,ready to unleash hell. Mark wanted to ask something but he was too tongue-tied to say anything because the total shock,making him almost did not realize in just few seconds his head was planted upside down right into the mat beneath him. As soon as he regain his consciousness ,he was left with confusion and somewhere in his mind,a part of him argued if that was really his little brother,Kane who had just attacked him. How the hell in the earth,the small ,geeky kid that Kane used to be,grew up into such large,muscular walking machine like that?What the hell had Bearer had been feeding him all of these years in the basement he had claimed to lived in? If there was one thing Mark last recalled about his little brother,Kane was a short kid with adorable chubby face and whiny voice, and he could not even handle a school bully without Mark stepping in to make the save of the day. What could have possibly transform the fat ,wimpy little Kane into such dangerous weapon of destruction?

Not to mention the fact that Bearer had rubbed the salt to the injury,claiming Kane was his actual son,thus making Mark and Kane only half brothers ,a fact that Mark was too suspicious to buy even with acknowledgement from the blood test results . McMahon and the rest of the federation might had believe Bearer's thrash talking in the ring,but certainly not Mark. Now,if Bearer had claimed the fat Mankind to be his original love child,it was something Mark could live with,considering Mankind's physical body that resemble much more to Bearer compared to Kane's height and muscle size. Both Mankind and Bearer were equally fat,short and of course,royal pain in Mark's ass. In Mark's unstable state of mind,he could go as far as imagining Bearer had actually paid this whoever big guy he found somewhere to play the role of his dead little brother just to screw with his mind. This new Kane he had discovered did not make much sense to Mark,it was all probably Bearer's part of conspiracy,hell maybe McMahon or the stupid Austin could be a part of the plan. In fact,the more and more he thought about it,the more Mark wished his imaginations might be real,that the Kane was not really his little brother at all.

August 1998

Kane was exactly the type of guy Mark had always secretly set his sight on-full muscles and dominating size. Had he came across this big red machine before he was brought into the company,there was no doubt Mark would make him his bitch all night long until the sun rises up. But right now Mark knew it was wrong to think of his own brother in that way,though he could hardly take his eyes off the dangerously tight wearing gear that showed every curve of Kane's body parts. Not only Mark found out he was wondering how his brother had lived through all of the years in the basement,he found himself absurdly thinking about Kane's sexuality,which resulted to Mark angrily snapped himself for going the wrong way,thus resorting back to alcohol to force himself to stop such disgusting thoughts. Kane was his his flesh and blood,after all it was wrong to want your own brother in that way. Another thing that had always struck Mark's curiosity ,like everyone else ,was the ghoulish mask Kane had on his face 24 hours per day. What was his face like underneath that leather? Was the scar that he claimed burning his face really ugly? Part of Mark itched to get near Kane and rip the thing off,and apologizing for everything that had happened to them in their childhood,but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Its not like Kane would allow Mark within an inch near him,anyway. Kane did not talk. Certainly not giving a room for anyone to complaint,anyway. The only language Kane spoke was in physical force. Destroying. Inflicting pain on others without no reason as he would please. Wrestlemania 1998 in Boston proved the point. Kane was so far,the most strong and painfully hard opponent to defeat,but Mark got lucky anyway when he finally pinned him down after three pile drivers. Yet even after those crazy tombstones planted Kane still manage to get back on his feet and the next thing Mark knew,he was carried out in the stretcher due to mind blowing damage Kane inflicted on him. It was the one thing that secretly making Mark actually proud of his little brother. He had the same physical dominating body , equal force, strength and passion of crime like Mark had,a fact that he was not ashamed to admit that was indeed,his own flesh and blood.

Even during their short sudden alliance later in the year,Kane had refused to open up to him. Despite being able to convince Kane to work with him,there was still the restricted walls Kane built around him that Mark,failed to never would admit it,but Mark guessed the only thing that made Kane eventually agreed to ally with him,was the hate and needs to get rid of Austin that they shared in common . Even that,Kane never talk too much. He would silently agreed to whatever Mark said,doing whatever Mark told him to do,but no more than that despite few times Mark tried to get him into normal conversation. Every attempts of questions,normal talk Mark tried to begin only responded by silence from Kane or lead him to walk out if they were not planning to crack anyone else's skull. Eventually Mark gave up,letting everything went on as usual,so long as Kane did not turn his back on him,which later he did at late 1998. They had misunderstandings coming between the,tension once again rising and followed by betrayal of each other. Kane even helped Austin successfully burying Mark alive at the end of the year,but just like the burning casket back in Royal Rumble earlier that year,it never stopped Mark from rising back from the grave with vengeance,vowing to take down his brother to the depths of hell.

Summer 1999

At this period Mark had major change in his life with his newly formed cult group. He was called Lord of Darkness,successfully brainwashed Bearer into turning his back against his own son,drawing few dangerous followers to operate as his minions. His hatred towards his brother increased like burning fire,the time Kane found a new friend to occupy himself with. In his whole life Mark never understand why Kane would choose such stupid,weak midget like Xpac,of all the people in the fed to be his crime partner in the ring,but deep inside Mark,he knew it was only caused by jealousy at the sight of Xpac beside Kane. He had never liked Xpac from the beginning,because he had so much in common with Triple H,the most stinking,cowardly sledgehammer swinging Mark had ever known. His suspicions proved to be true as later the tiny dick turn on Kane only to associate himself with the power hungry McMahon and co. Mark wanted nothing more than to reach over Kane ,hold him tightly and assure him with comfort from the pain,but as usual Kane locked himself around the wall he built to protect himself. Mark himself had injury issue to recover,forced to be sidelined for a few months to buy some time to be fully healed,but he never stopped to think of Kane.

Despite being out of duty and spending his time at home,Mark continued to watch Kane's progress on TV every week. Kane found a significant other,a blonde girl called Tori,that caused Mark's heart suddenly sink into slight chagrin. So Kane was still able to perform as boyfriend material,just like straight normal person. Mark could only prayed this time around the blonde girl would not turn on Kane like the stupid Xpac did,but his hopes met with failure again. Tori betrayed Kane after all the things the poor man had go through for her,even worse,turning her greedy slut eyes on Xpac's dick. Mark wondered how could any woman choose somebody like Xpac over his brother? Did Xpac's small dick really work better than Kane's obvious bigger size? Maybe Tori could not handle it,Kane's too large. Speaking about Kane's dick...leading to Mark start fantasizing weird thought about his brother. Despite the common unlike towards Kane,something inside Mark twitched at every sight of Kane's bright red ,tight costume,leaving so much to his imagination. Starting from his broad frame of chest,muscular arms,large thighs,his perfect ass..and the obvious bulge that appeared underneath the tight red gear. Some of Kane's body parts Mark hardly could take his eyes off. He wondered how it feels like to watch this hot piece of body stripping naked in front of him. He enjoyed every their raging matches,because it was the only time he could touch Kane,even though Kane could be such a beast in the ring,considering his full-force brutality,but it was something Mark could live with. Steel chairs ,sledgehammer swinging into his face ,body tossed to barricade and over the ropes, choke slams or heart beating tombstones piledriver,he took all the pain with sick pleasure. He enjoyed every ticking seconds of getting a hold of Kane's body,wishing he could touch him in a different way. Did not matter to him although he had to admit fighting Kane was like fighting piece of thick iron-Kane hardly take any fall with regular punches and kicks. It had always take a bunch of people gangbanging him or desperate steel weapon smashed into Kane's thick skull to keep him down to the floor ,otherwise Kane would totally win all the championship in the company if McMahon would ever think of obligating clean fighting rules in every match.

And there was their love hate relationship that they shared,it was another thing that drive Mark to the edge. The sickening anger ,the building tension rising between them,heart beating fast with adrenaline rushing in every time he stood face to face with Kane. Some days Mark imagined spearing Kane into the mat but not to pin him for count out ..but pin his royal ass and screw him all over until Kane could not walk straight. Some days Mark imagine ripping the leather mask off Kane's face and how lovely his brother's face would be,scarred or not,because a small part of Mark still believed (or foolishly hoping) he was still human being behind the monster's image. Some other days,Mark drowned himself in alcohol again or started to think of horrible deaths because he was feeling too sad and ashamed of himself for imagining his brother in dirty ways on most of his sleepless nights. It was one thing to hate-love your brother ,but you did not want to get to him in depressing,sexual ways.

April 2000

Mark found himself a new hobby in town-riding bike around to make him feel less miserable of his existence and scored himself a remedy to keep him off the dirty thoughts about Kane,when he stumbled across Sara ,a lovely blonde-headed he met in a bar on another lonely night of his life. They fell in love quickly and it wasn't long before they tied the knot just after Wrestlemania pay-per-view . Mark proudly brought Sara along during a quick drop by at Wrestlemania Axxess 2000 for a session of signing autograph,where he spotted Kane with Bearer at his side,but as usual no words were spoken between them. Kane only nodded with the regular chilly look as Mark with Sara in his arm, approached Kane and his father who looked weird in the red and black suits that matched Kane's dark red attire. He had payback match with Rikishi that year against Xpac and Road Dogg who were escorted by the slutty green tank top wearing Tori,which they later admit defeat at Kane's feet and Rikishi's stinking ass. Mark couldn't help laughing with satisfaction as Rikishi slammed his ass right on Tori's bitch face,a gift that the cold-heart bitch deserved. Previous weeks before,Kane actually had planted piledriver right on Tori's head ,something that nobody ever regret of,despite her being the helpless gender. In wrestling,it did not matter if you are male or female. You be a bitch and you would be treated like one. Mark decided as he pre-occupiedly watched Kane from afar,when he make his return next month,he promised himself to redeem himself to Kane for all the wrongs that he had did,or if not ,maybe some times in someday he would make it up to Kane.

He knew,somewhere deep in Kane's plagued soul,there was always a small room for his only family left.


	2. Chapter 2

June 2000

Kane exited the ring in disappointment after the end of KOTR tournament match that involved the McMahons ,Rock and his so-called badass big brother The Undertaker ,unable to bear to even look at the victorious Rock basking in the ring after successfully stealing the WWF title belt from Triple H. HHH and co had previously left earlier after throwing some tantrum around,still sulking like a bunch of four year old spoilt brats. His strategy he had planned days after days before the championship had gloriously failed,instead he was backfired badly. He had underestimated Rock and Taker (or Mark) completely,not realizing he was thinking about defeating two former champions in easy shot at the same time. He had already figured out of decimating HHH first,keeping Mark and Rock engaged in battling the DX midgets outside while he would go one on one with one of the McMahons,which to him are the easiest targets. Oh how wrong he was.

He had actually managed to hit HHH with tombstone piledriver ,and the cerebral assasin was lying lifelessly on the floor but Rock had came charging in along with Shane behind,hand holding a chair . Rock dropped Kane with vicious kick in the gut,Shane blew Rock with the steel against his head, and Rock was down. Leaving Shane open to Kane but out of nowhere Taker ambushed both of them. Kane had no option but to force himself with all energy he had left to fight his brother back, and a series of clash to the outside of the ring followed after. Body tossed to the steel steps,barricade,on the floor,chairs flying everywhere until the sound of finishing bell snapped them to realization that Rock had won by pinfall on Shane. He could only watched in pain as Rock had earned the belt again.

And this was all his brother's fault. Had he not interrupted when Kane only had Shane left to deal,the belt would totally belong to Kane now. His brother who had just came back after months of injury vacation,had dumped all his Lord of Darkness persona and now ridiculously riding a bike around and showed people how badass he was. He thought he was so freaking cool,but Kane thought he looked so stupid in the ripped jeans attire. Plus he was really furious with with his brother and The Rock keep sticking their noses in this championship affair,adding up the already difficult situation Kane had to deal right now-McMahon and co. But now with Rock had claimed victory,didn't mean Kane would stop trying to get the belt again. He decided when he get back to hotel later,he would have to figure out another plot to win the title again,this time starting with McMahon family and HHH,the biggest obstacle anyone had to face should they thinking of getting a shot at a championship match. Once the faction of cowards were finished,getting to Taker or Rock or whoever it was,would be much easier for Kane to handle.

His other problem,right now,the area around Kane's eyes were beginning to itch and the sticky sweats collected under his leather mask began to make him felt quite uncomfortable. He needed to take off the mask right away and cleansing the heavy makeup on his face before the itch getting worse. Unfortunately for him,there were a bunch of other wrestlers were hanging around in the locker room area,and Kane did not feel like taking off his mask there to wash his face with them skulking around . It was the only time Kane started to miss his father,because when Bearer was around with him,Bearer usually would get them their own private locker room. And without Bearer,Kane had no choice but to use the public locker room shared with other superstars,and there was no way he was going to beg Vince for a private room,because he simply hated talking more than a couple of words. Usually after matches Kane just grabbed his stuff and headed back to hotel in rental car rather than showering or changing in the arena. But now the eyeliner makeup he colored around his eyes (to add the effect of the scary mask) had developed allergic reaction that needed to be treated or the itch would grow worse.

Kane turned back into the empty arena hallway,looking for any unoccupied restroom he could use. Finally he spotted one at the very end of the corner ,and he sighed with relief,hoping no one else were in there. If there was even anybody,there should no problem for Kane to use necessary force to kick the person out of his face. He strolled fast enough towards the restroom and making his way inside,desperate to rinse off his face to stop the worsening itch. He rushed to the sink and began to undo the clasp of his mask behind his head when he was aware of a sudden appearance at the sound of the door were opened,and closed. He looked up to see his brother standing at the door,staring at him with weird looks. Good. Another problem he had to deal with. As if failed to win a tournament match wasn't enough for him.

His brother did not say anything,though. He just kept his gaze fixed back at Kane as if he was waiting for Kane to take off his mask. Kane began to feel slightly nervous and he dropped back his hands,hesitated to undo the mask's clasp with Mark was still staring at him like a predator eyeing his victim. "The hell do you want Mark?" He growled,annoyed at being stalked that way. "Come on. Go ahead. Take it off." Mark urged,as if was mocking him. Kane glared into the mirror above him suddenly tempted to smash the glass with his bare hands,and pick a broken piece of it to stab Mark's face. Really,he was strongly tempted. Or he could avoid hurting Mark seriously,thus having to explain to McMahon he had tendency to cut people randomly and just headed back into the gym locker room to wash his face there.

But the growing itch around his eyes were torturing him and his face was desperate for fresh air. Kane guessed he had no option left but to take off the mask or he could be choked to death by the sweats covered leather,so he just decided to ignore Mark. Fuck him,let him see what he wished for. He raised his arms behind his head,slowly pulling the clasp off and unmasked his face away,placing it beside the sink. He tried to ignore Mark's stalking eyes on him as he began to rinse his face with the cool water running from the tap,feeling relieved at the refreshing liquid touching his skin. He began to scrub away the rest of the eyeliner smudging around his eyes , pretending not to acknowledge the fact Mark was still staring at him,eyed locked as if he had never seen a human being before. After a few minutes scraping the coal traces left on his face,he rinsed them off again,making sure there was no stains left before he dried his face with a paper tissue provided on the sink. The itch subsided and Kane sighed,planning in his mind to stop by at any convenience store later to buy another eyeliner. The current one he was using probably was not good for him.

"So where the hell are the scars?I haven't seen any ," Mark's raspy voice broke the silence between them. Kane lifted up his face to stare back at his brother,but he did not bother to answer the question. Mark would never understand because he did not know the scars were there,just invincible to anyone else,something Kane guess would be a waste of time to explain him the concept. Instead,Kane reaching out for his mask,ready to don it back on his face when Mark suddenly approached him and abruptly snatched it off. "Dammit it Kane,answer me. Why the hell won't you talk a shit to me?" Mark snarled,only to trigger Kane's already short temper. "Give. It. Back." Kane replied,in his most threatening voice. He was tired right now and if Mark going to play rough,well,Kane will play it rough. "Answer my question. Why the hell there's no scar on your face? You said your face was burnt,right? What exactly are you hiding behind this shit? " Mark demanded ,pushing Kane's hand away when he tried to reach out for the mask. "Its already healed. Give me back." Kane replied dryly,hand still trying to steal back his mask. "Bullshit. You were not really burnt,don't ya? Cause I see your face just damn fine. So you and Bearer just screw with me,right?" The accusation Mark implied was final to Kane. He wanted to play the game,well,Kane would play. He did not intend to talk anymore,words are cheap to Kane. Four or five words are enough and the rest of them just physical.

He tilted his head back,looking for a chance to strike. He saw his opportunity and began to swing his right hand,which unfortunately Mark already had anticipated as he ducked under when Kane launched his fist. He kicked Kane in his guts,sending Kane dropped to the floor with his hand clenching his abused ribs. Mark went up to him,and before Kane could regain his breath back, strong arms clutching his body,forcing him to get back on his feet only to be pushed into one of the bathroom stalls. Kane briefly thought Mark was going to lock him in the stall and probably would set it to fire afterwards,but he was astonished when Mark tagging along inside with him,and surprisingly,locked the door behind him. Kane was still reeling from the pain in his abs,confused to what his brother was planning to do with him in the tiny,cramped cubicle. Perhaps this restroom was gateway or portal towards hell and he was dragging Kane into there? In the blurred situation Kane was trying to register, Mark pushed Kane against the cold tile wall and plastered their bodies together, grabbing both of Kane's hands and pinned them above his head,gripping on the wrists so hard. "Mark,what the fuck man?" Kane pleaded ,struggling to break free of Mark's locks,but Mark only pinned his hands harder, pressing his body tighter on Kane,so Kane could not use his leg to either to escape . "Mark,come on." Kane said,his wrists were getting sore from the strong clutch of Mark's fingers on them. Mark's face was now only a few inches apart from Kane's,his chest pressed against him,he could even smell his breath and hear his heartbeat running. Kane imagined his brother would take out a knife or something and probably going to slit his throat to death,but instead something else happened.

Mark leaned over and planted his lips right on Kane's mouth,leading Kane to total shock and disbelief at the nerve of his brother to try to snog him. No man,no guy ever dare to try kissing him. Not even ordinary women. No one ! The kiss Mark tried to sneak into his mouth,making Kane struggled even harder to escape,hands frantic and legs furiously shaking to double his effort to push Mark,but failed as Mark still kept Kane firmly in his hold. He tried to tilt his head away to avoid Mark from further attacking his mouth but the attempt failed as well. Mark sure knew how to kept his prisoner locked as his lips still ravaging Kane's mouth,tried to force his way inside. And Kane had just came to realize his brother was attempting to rape him. He barely had time to recover his mind back as Mark's teeth biting Kane's bottom lip, making Kane automatically opened his mouth,granting full access for Mark to slip his tongue inside. At the moment his tongue met inside Kane's mouth, Kane felt like gagging and wanted to throw up immediately,disgusted with what he tasted and what Mark's trying to do on him. Kane had never been a homosexual fan, and he certainly knew no gay man would ever try to seduce him, not even in their dreams. Let alone that Mark was his own brother! He could never understand what was Mark thinking when he was trying to rape his own flesh and blood.

However as Mark's tongue dancing against Kane's inside his mouth,Kane started to taste something like ,probably cheap beer Mark stole from Austin's stash under the ring, and it wasn't really bad. A part of him was desperate to twist himself free from Mark's clench,but another part of his brain,weirdly start to like the way Mark's tongue conquering his mouth and collided against Kane's own tongue. Something about the way Mark invaded his mouth with the surprising kiss suddenly caused Kane's world to spin around him, making all his struggles to escape were weakening,melting like ice under running tap of hot water. Kane found himself to start liking the way Mark massaging his tongue -hot,wet and breath taking until they broke apart for a while,panting for air. This time around,their eyes gazed into each other,and for the first time in his life,Kane never thought he had never seen such a beautiful,electric green eyes piercing so deep that right now were staring into him. He had no chance to speak as Mark leaned forward again to continue assaulting Kane's mouth. And Kane had seemed to forget to resist like just now,instead he succumbed fully to his brother,responding to Mark's kisses to savor the unique experience he had never tasted before. Even Tori was not this good,so far as Kane had remember. Kane almost did not realize Mark had slowly released his grips from his wrists,but he wasn't struggling anymore ,instead he just kept kissing his brother back,their tongues battling for dominance inside. Kane let out a small moan as Mark nibbed on his bottom lip,both his hand hesitantly clutching on Mark's tattoed shoulders. Meanwhile Mark's hands were cupping Kane's cheeks as he refreshed kisses after kisses on Kane's mouth,sending Kane absolutely reeling from the taste of his brother hungrily devouring him. Time had seemed to stop to both of them. In the midst of hungry,passionate making out,Kane felt his brother was pressing harder against him- more like a boner poking his crotch.

Mark's free hands moved from Kane's cheeks right down towards his backside and found their way to his brother's juicy ass- something that Mark had always fantasized about. Kane 's hands were tangled in Mark's long auburn hair as Mark buried his face on the soft skin on Kane's neck,licking and biting the sensitive spot that left him shuddered as let out another moan,even louder now. He groaned when he felt Mark squeezing his ass firmly ,fondling and clutching them harder against his body. One of Mark's hand had sneaked across Kane's bulging front,and his eyes widened at the sight of Mark cupping his arousal and began to stroke it through the red tights. Kane only watched with fascination ,panting with pleasure as Mark sped up his strokes, rubbing and squeezing ,enough to drive him crazy that he felt like was running out of air to breath. He had never felt such thrilling sexual encounter before ,no one ever had made him felt excited and lust-driven like this. Only his brother. Mark continued his ministrations,one hand still fondling Kane's large ass and the other attached to his baby brother's bulging dick. 'Mark please..OH god..." Kane moaned,his dick twitched under the constriction of the red tights. Without asking,Mark grinned as he knew that his brother was desperate for more than that. Slowly he released the buttons on Kane's one-piece gear on top of the shoulder and pulled the zipper underneath the arm,peeling it off quickly to reveal his underwear,that Mark pulled along to release his brother's erection,drawing a sigh of relief from Kane. 'Beautiful man. So lovely." Mark gasped at the sight of the object he had been dreaming in his wet dreams all the time.

Once again Kane was struck with amaze when Mark was sinking down to his knees in front of him, tongue flicking out to lick the tip of his cock and the world seemed to be gone around him as his brother took his dick right into his mouth. He was feeling so fucked up right now,he was receiving a blowjob from his own brother,but Kane could care less now. He did not care anymore,he had almost forgotten it was his brother who was engulfing his entire length. He could only leaning back against the wall,enjoying Mark's heat of mouth teasing the undersides of his cock, feasting all the way to the shaft where he sucked harder, hands gently massaging his balls. "oh God,Mark...Holy shit," Kane panted and moaned breathlessly with his head tilted against the wall,hands buried in Mark's messy curls of auburn hair,as Mark working on his length,pushing him deeper to his throat until Kane could not hold it anymore. He knew he was going to cum right now as Mark increased his suction . "Oh God,Mark. Mark I'm gonna cum..!" Kane warned,as he tried to pull his dick out of his brother's mouth. Instead,Mark still cling on him,refusing to let go,in fact he forced Kane deeper into his throat that finally send Kane to edge. Kane shoot his cum hard right into Mark's mouth,glorious thick and rich essence filling his brother's throat. He expected Mark to spit on the floor,but Mark just devoured his cum and amazingly,swallowing all he had to give and wiped the rest of the leftovers that were dripping on his chin. It was one hell blowjob that Kane swore this was the best in the world he had ever felt . Damn big brother and his big mouth.

Slowly Mark climbed up to his feet,and without saying anything he leaned over,kissing Kane softly on the lips before he headed out of the stall,leaving Kane speechless and barely able to breath after the mind-blowing session. He quickly fixed back his gear on and walked out only to find Mark was already gone but his mask was lying on the sink. It took him a few seconds for his mind to register what had just took place just now,and when Kane looked into mirror to don his mask back on,he never felt dirtier than before. He had just making out with his own brother. And on top of all,he suddenly felt as if he was being used as sexual satisfaction object.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week passed since the bathroom incident, but Kane could hardly keep his mind off from thinking and thinking of it repeatedly .The obscene memory just kept replaying in his brain like a favorite song played over and over again, and he grew hard at every memory of how Mark had touched and kissed him passionately, forcing him to jerk off to finish his sexual needs. Not that he was really addicted to the kind of pleasure, but some other questions he also start to wonder ,such as did Mark ever do this to his other co-workers in the company? Was Kane the first ,or only one, or just another cheap fuck he randomly screw in restrooms and cubicles? Did Sara, his lovely wife knew Mark's preference other than wrestling?

And Mark was not helping either. Since the night he left Kane breathless on the bathroom floor, he did not utter any word to him on their following encounters. He showed up for work as usual, hitting up few opponents or riding bikes on McMahon's limousine entrance before picking fights with HHH or whoever he felt like trespassing his yard, but he barely speak to Kane anymore. Kane had been trying to find him backstage and resolve this issue he was having but Mark always seemed to find another way to disappear with his bike. Sure ,there was a couple times they bumped into each other at the arena but Mark just walked ahead without even acknowledging Kane, as if there was nothing ever happened between them which only driving Kane mad and stressed out.

Kane was getting restless. By the end of the day he swore he was going to make Mark explain the whole fucking thing before they set each other on fire later.

Tonight the company were doing house show in Arizona, and Kane was scheduled to tag teaming with his brother against Jericho and Angle, much to his delight. As usual, Mark was the last to arrive and the first to be gone soon after the match ended with Jericho was pinned by Kane. He did not even bother to wait in the ring to celebrate their victory, he just climbed on his bike and rode away like a badass he had always been. Of course he had went straight back to hotel, but tonight Kane was going on a mission. He had tortured the manager of the hotel they were staying in into giving out Mark's room number after Kane threatened to burn the entire building if he insisted on the standard policy of keeping the guest's privacy information. He added the stipulation if the incident get to Mr McMahon's office ,he would burn the whole arena as well, and the poor executive did the right thing by obeying Kane .

By midnight he reached Mark's room that was located just one floor above Kane's own room, and he was pretty sure Mark probably was given the fancy suite. He banged on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. Kane wondered if Mark had gone somewhere drinking or eating out but at the third time he knocked, Mark finally answer the door with loud curse. "What the fuck?!" He swung the door open and looked as if he was ready to launch a fist but was stopped dead when he realized his visitor. Kane did not say anything, he barreled inside before Mark would attempt to push him away again. The room was just a plain one with a single bed ,not the fancy suite he had imagined.

"So why are you here? " Mark asked, his voice was cold like the dim lights filling the room. "You know damn well why I was here. You haven't said anything to me since the last week." Kane began, looking for any expression on Mark's face. "Great to know you can talk, actually," Mark replied, dipping himself on the bed idly as if he did not acknowledge anything. "Stop fucking around Mark. Last Thursday. What the hell was that? You want fucking explain to me?" Kane almost yelled. "Explain what?" Mark smirked , grabbing the Tv remote control on his nightstand and began to turn on the channel. At this point Kane lost him patience and snatched the remote off his brother's hand and tossed it to the corner of the room. Mark was surprised at Kane's reactions but he did not say anything.

"Why you are doing that to me? Is it your habit to screw people in bathrooms like that?" Kane pressed the subject. Mark laughed as he started to lie on his back, stretching his foot over the edge of the bed. "Well I did not see you complaining. You seem to enjoy it , in fact. Have you ever been with a guy before?" Mark replied mockingly. Kane rubbed his forehead, feeling his temperature of body rising and sudden image of Mark's bleeding corpse came into his mind. "This is not fucking funny, Mark. I'm your brother .That was sick of you. How many dicks you've been sucking in the company? Is it McMahon or Hunter? Or Shawn Michael? "Kane tried to keep his voice calm, controlling his now slowly rising anger.

"Depends on how good they are. Think yours the best ," Mark smirked again, pleased to know he could provoke his brother as he noticed how Kane's face were reddening, trying to hold his temper. "You sick bastard. " Kane muttered. "Says the man whose father banging other people's wife," Mark shot back and Kane was quite shocked at Mark's bold statement. "Its our mom, Mark." He said, looking clearly dismay and upset. "So? Does it bring any difference?" Mark was not affected by the mention of their mother. " It does. Since you are the one who…" Kane trailed off, not willing to bring up the subject of the childhood tragedy again. " What? Burning the funeral house? Leaving you with gasoline and matches inside? " Mark countered, determined not to show his brother any signs of empathy.

Kane's mouth gaped open, wanted to say something back, wanted to launch himself on Mark and hit him repeatedly until he was bleeding to death. Wanted to swing the lamp on the nightstand on his brother's skull and face until nobody could recognize him anymore. But instead he hung his face down, regretting the seconds he walked in here and wondering what he was expecting from his evil brother After all they were bitter enemies, neither of them need a reason for whatever they did. "Well. Nevermind Mark. Just forget it." He turned away, making his way towards the door, wishing he had never think of confronting Mark like this. Just as he reached out the door knob to open, he suddenly felt Mark's hand grabbing him from behind, pulling him closer.

"Kane, I'm sorry. I truly am." Mark spoke, softly. His voice was deep and quiet, like he was sincerely regretting what he had said earlier. "I did not mean it . Did not mean to hurt you either. And I'm really sorry for everything. For all you had been through." He hesitantly continued, slowly leading Kane back to the bed and they sat together side by side.

Kane remained silent, but his anger had long dissipated by the sudden change of Mark's attitude and he himself was feeling tired for another brawl tonight. He knew he would save it for later occasions. Mark reached out for Kane's hand, squeezing the palm gently as he continued talking. "The other day, came on impulse. I had always like you despite our rivalries. I don't know why. Been wanting you like the sick bastard I am from day one. I did not regret what had took place. I left because I was ashamed of myself for sexually assaulting my own flesh and blood. It would not be so complicated if we are not brothers. I could only imagine your disgust towards me . But I just want to apologize to you. For everything. I don't randomly screw people for easy fuck. I wish I could give you explanation that you wanted, but I don't think you'll understand it completely." Mark finished, his eyes staring at the floor as he talked.

"I do understand,Mark." Kane reassured, squeezing back Mark's fingers in his palm. "And I was embarrassed too because as much as homophobic I was, I would not lie to you. That I sort of liking it ,too. It was ,hot. Seriously. Though I'd never been with a guy before. I guess it was fucked up that I learned to be gay from my own brother." Kane almost cracked up a smile, that he had long forgotten the last time he had been doing so. "That's okay . I guess I had a lot to make up to you." Mark nodded, leaning closer to his brother. Kane was hesitated, but he tilted up his head along, his lips trembling as he inched forward and capture Mark's soft lips. They kissed for a while, and Mark grinned as soon as they broke apart. "Can I ask you something? Did you really..umm,you know ever date someone in the company." Kane shyly asked. Mark brought both his his hands up, cupping his brother's face so lovingly.

"No, baby brother. I mean it. I never like anyone in this business. Apart from you, of course. I do really like men, but I'm pretty selective. When I like somebody, the feelings usually exclusive..and exceptional. "Hmm..make sense to me, I guess. Sara..did she know?" Kane asked again, leaning into his brother's soft touch and enjoying the feeling of Mark's rough palm across his cheeks. " She did not know. Better for her to stay that way." Mark replied, once again placing soft kiss on Kane's mouth. "Mhmmmmm.." Kane responded with a moan as the kiss grew heated up, his arm reflectively thrown at the back of Mark's neck, snuggling closer to him. " You..umm wanna stay tonight?" Mark asked seductively as they broke apart when both their lungs were burning for air. "Absolutely. We can have breakfast together in the morning." Kane replied, once again claiming his big brother's mouth into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

August 2000

Kane was busy digging through his aid kit to look for a painkiller when he heard the door was being opened and he turned to see Mark strolling in ,walking towards him and greeted him with a peck on cheek. "Hey baby," He said, "How's your head? Looks like you got some serious beatdown there," He said,checking the bruising marks on his brother's face. " Hey.. I'm good ,thanks. Nothing like a steel chair on your skull makes your day," Kane smiled, rubbing his head that was still throbbing from pain. .He won the match against the Dudley dude despite interference from his comrade.

"I'm so proud of you," Mark said, pulling Kane into a kiss. They had been together for a month now, and everything seemed to perfect to him. "Thanks." Kane grinned, throwing his arm around Mark's neck to lean closer to him. For a while, the pain abusing his body from the earlier match subsided slightly as he felt Mark rubbing his back in soothing circles. They continued kissing before the needs for air forced their lips apart , and Kane retrieved back his painkiller pills and popped two pills into his mouth. Mark grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Kane for him to wash down the medicine in his stomach.

"Better?" Mark asked as Kane sat down after swallowing half of the bottle. "A little bit." Kane nodded as he handed the bottle back to Mark. Mark tossed the almost empty bottle in the trash bin nearby before he took a seat beside Kane and tracing the spots of bruises on his brothers's face. Kane winced at the touches , but he kept silent, enjoying the feeling of Mark's fingers lightly travelling his skin.

"Hey, have you talked to Foley?" Kane asked, suddenly remembered about the upcoming Summerslam pay per view,and they had not booked a match yet. Yesterday McMahon had announcing WWF championship match on Summerslam in which the current champion ,The Rock had to defend his title against HHH, but apparently his wife Linda and her ally Mick Foley had something else in mind. They were considering giving the other wrestlers a shot at the championship match, but neither of them had decided anything yet. Kane was interested, but so was Mark and a few other superstars, but they had planned to force Foley into giving them No.1 contender shot. After that, its every man for himself ,and Mark and Kane had agreed that whatever was going to happen, should they have to face each other, the best man would win.

"Oh yeah. I got the best bargain. We don't have to face each other," Mark said, remembering what he had intended to tell Kane earlier. ,"It goes like this. Foley will stack the odds against Hunter. Both of us would go against Hunter in separate matches. If Hunter wins both, he would face Rock at Summerslam. However , if either one of us win, lets say I beat Hunter, but you lost to him ,it would be triple threat match, me, Hunter and Rock. But if we both win the matches, Foley said it would be inevitable anyway, we both would go against Rock in triple threat match. What do you think?" Mark asked. "Hmm. Sounds fair to me. But Mark, why not just make it four way? It'd be much easier, and I hope you don't mind us beating each other down ,right? After all best man would win." Kane replied, gazing into Mark's green eyes. "Because,", Mark said,as he took Kane's hands and entwined them in his fingers, " I tried to keep us from facing each other as possible as I could. You are not only my little brother. You mean so much more to me. However, that doesn't mean I would not kick Hunter's ass. He did not deserve the title shot, that cheating skank who hides behind his wife's sore ass and his little sledgehammer. Let s just hope we beat their asses tonight and at Summerslam, we go against Rock. What you say, baby bro?"

Kane chuckled and playfully shoving his brother's arm. "Smartass. Fine. We'll take Hunter down. And best man will win. But I swear I'm gonna kick your ass at Summerslam. I mean it." Kane threatened, and Mark laughed as he kissed him again. " Bring it on ,baby brother," He whispered, sliding his hands under Kane's t-shirt as he captured his lips again. "Didn't you say we are fighting Hunter tonight? "Kane shoved his brother's hand away as he pulled back from his brother. "Oh. Foley's announcing it right now," Mark grabbed the remote control and hurriedly turned the tv on, just in time to see Mick Foley was standing in the ring with Triple H who, as usual escorted by his wife beside him.

"Tonight, you will be facing Undertaker and at Smackdown, it would be Kane. If you lost both the matches, Kane and his brother would be facing Rock in triple threat match at Summerslam. However I will still give you a fair chance, that if you win either one of the match, it would be you, The Rock and one of the brothers who defeated you. And that's the final card for you. I wish all of you the best ," Foley announced, and immediately stepped out of the ring, leaving Triple H and his wife Stephanie screaming and yelling profanities with anger. Kane grinned. "Make his life living hell, Mark," He said as Mark got up to start getting ready for the match. "Already did," Mark laughed and walked up to his bag in the locker. Kane followed him and hugged his brother from behind. " I hope you lost tonight," He whispered in his brother's ears, and Mark just laughed again. "Not so easy, little brother," He said , "Anyway I hope I'll get rewarded if I lose," Mark smirked as he reached for his favorite shirt. "Don't worry. You lose or win, you will still get a prize, " Kane said, smirking back. "Oh yeah? I just can't wait," Mark groaned when he felt Kane's erection was pressing against his ass. " Good things come to those who waited," Kane whispered seductively as he pressed his lips against Mark's bare shoulder, eliciting soft moans from him.

As much as Mark wanted to screw his brother right away, he knew he had to be prepared for the match against Triple H later. He reluctantly pulled himself from Kane and slipped into his ring attire- denim shirt that he left unbuttoned on top and a bandana around his head, and finally putting on his sunglasses to complete his american badass look. "Do you want me to come with you to the ring? " Kane offered as he handed Mark his bike keys. "Nah. I'm cool," Mark shook his head, refusing to gain any help to win . If he was going to lose, at least it would be clean and with dignity. "Are you sure? You know, Hunter would probably send his comrades along to decimate you, and I can't let that happen," Kane said, suddenly worried that his brother would be gang banged by McMahon little lapdogs. "Don't worry. Foley made sure there will be no interference or else Hunter would be defeated via disqualification," Mark assured, and gave his brother one final kiss before he headed out for his match. "Good luck Mark. I'll be down there if McMahon tried to be funny with you." Kane said ,and Mark nodded with a smile. "See ya." He replied as he walked out of the room.

Kane turned his attention back on the tv as soon as the match started. Hunter did not waste any time, he attacked right after Mark got off his bike, but Mark managed to avoid his punches, and started to launch a violent kick to Hunter's belly,causing him immediately falling on the floor. Stephanie and Shane McMahon were skulking around the ringside ,but neither of them dare to risk any interference. Mark threw another series of blow on Triple H before he shoved him back into the ring. Triple H staggered to get back on his feet only to meet Mark's boots again and he landed back on the mat. For a few minutes , Mark seemed to control the whole game with brutal beatings after beatings until the table was turned around. Mark raced across the ring to crash himself against Triple H who was leaning on the ropes for support but Hunter quickly evaded, taking the little advantage to strike Mark back.

Mark sustained a couple more of hard blows to his head by the rejuvanating Triple H but was able to counter back by grabbing his neck and literally threw Hunter over the ropes where the poor man landed back on the floor. He quickly climbed off the ring to join Triple H outside, where Mark pulled a chunk of Hunter's hair before he tossed him again to the barricade. Meanwhile Shane and Stephanie were screaming for Triple H , encouraging him to fight back. Mark once again managed to take control when he slammed Triple H to the steel steps. At the referee order, Mark climbed back into the ring and briefly waited for Hunter who was struggling under the ropes to bring himself back in.

At the moment Triple H finally managed to crawl back inside the ring, Mark continued his assault again over and over until Triple H barely able to breathe, he just helplessly sagged down on the mat like weathered plant. Mark stopped for a few seconds until Triple H staggered back to his feet again, and with his back against him, he started to make a chokeslam gesture and grabbed Hunter's throat once he turned around ,finishing him with a high slam. Mark dropped down and pinned Hunter ,but he kicked out at second count. Furious now, Mark stood back, this time indicating a tombstone pile driver gesture, hand slashed across throat before he scooped Hunter in reverse position ,but apparently Triple H countered back as he barely made escape and immediately kicked Mark's ribs.

The effect from the brutal kick gave Triple H some space to fight back as Mark was still groaning in pain , and he quickly unloaded a series of hard punches and blows followed by his boots on Mark's face, where Mark screaming in agony. Stephanie and Shane cheered out for Hunter, satisfied to see Mark lying in the corner. Triple H continued to brutalize Mark, punching, kicking, slamming and stomped on The Deadman's already abused body. For a while , it looked like as if Mark had passed out, and Hunter went down to pin him but Mark refused to admit defeat. Hunter got up, pulling Mark as well before he viciously slammed Mark on the post that Mark once again, dropped down like a fallen leave.

Hunter grinned in satisfaction as he scooped Mark's hair and punched his face again like several times, and when he was certain Mark had worn out, he tossed Mark on to the mat, and Mark crashed hard to the floor, facedown and motionless. He picked up The Deadman once again, aiming for finisher Pedigree when he hold Mark's head between his legs and then slammed him down again. Mark had completely washed out. Hunter then rolled Mark's body over, and when he went down to pin him, Mark suddenly sitting up. Hunter was a little bit shocked but he strike Mark again ,forcing him to lie back . Mark kicked out when the referee began his count.

Hunter yelled in frustration along with Shane and Stephanie who were upset that Mark was barely able to escape the count. As Hunter got back on his feet and tried to pull Mark upwards, Mark strike back with a low blow that caused Hunter to moan in pain as he clenched his own crotch. As he was still reeling from the abuse on his nuts, Marl seize the opportunity to grab Hunter and reversing him upside down, completing the tombstone piledriver finisher. The referee quickly counted as Mark pinned Hunter's head and score the win easily. Outside the ring, Stephanie and Shane could only watch in grievances as Undertaker's theme song played in the air, and Mark stood in the ring celebrating his victory.

Backstage ,Kane grimaced at the sight of his brother successfully defeating Hunter ,and he started to wonder if he was able to score the same result coming smackdown tomorrow night. And if he wins, God only knows what would it be like to settle the business with his brother at Summerslam.


	5. Chapter 5

Smackdown

"Alright little brother. Tonight you're gonna be the one, okay? You going to beat that skunk's ass so hard," Mark clapped on his brother's back ,motivating Kane as he prepared for his match against Triple H the following Smackdown night. "Damn right I will," Kane nodded , boosted with confidence at his brother's encouragement. Although he felt a bit nervous ,he couldn't wait for the match to begin so he could annihilate the coward sledgehammer swinger and hopefully joining his brother's path to Summerslam against The Rock. " You do the best you can. Don't give him even one second to fight back." Mark added. "I promise," Kane smiled as he squeezed Mark's fingers. "Now go and get 'em, tiger," Mark grinned as a nearby crew signaled for Kane's entrance. Kane nodded again, quickly started to walk down the ramp as his pyro exploded and followed by his theme song .

Triple H was already inside the ring with Stephanie as usual tailing behind him, but hurriedly climbed out of the ring as she saw Kane approached the ring with sudden speed, impatiently rushing towards her husband ,who looked a little surprised as well but started to prepare for any encounter. Kane immediately started to launch few punches but Hunter managed to counter back with his own fists. Of course,his little punches did not effect well on the super sized Kane, in fact Kane reestablish the situation but slamming him to the ring post and started several violent blows on Hunter's face . At the abusive Kane's gloves hitting him over and over , Hunter dropped down to the mat, only to be picked up by Kane and getting slammed down again. Hunter struggled to catch his breath as he tried to ease back to the ropes when Kane re-approached him and pressed his throat with his boot , almost choking him in the process . He added few kicks to Hunter's chest,making him scream in agony as he gasped for air. After that Kane scooped Hunter back on, this time hitting a supplex that sent Hunter crashing down again, feeling as if his waist was broke in half due to the strength of the big red monster.

Kane proceeded to lock Hunter in a painful grip around his neck with his muscular arm, causing Hunter to desperately struggling to break free of the suffocating arm lock ,body twisted and hands tried to pull himself away. He managed to gradually standing back to his feet and finally able to counter by hitting Kane's bellly a few times, which seemed to give effect as Kane was forced to release his hold. Hunter did not waste any time, he immediately attacked Kane by punching and blowing his face as hard as he could that sent Kane tumbling down to the ropes. He gained by the control by beginning to kick and stomping on Kane's body for several times until the referee had to yell for him to stop. Kane was helplessly leaning against the ropes for support, trying to regain back his focus as pain and agony almost took his sense away.

Hunter went back to Kane, pulling Kane's head so he was standing and attempted a headbutt but Kane managed to evade by suddenly pushing him back, but Hunter did not give up. He dashed across the ropes back and forth to collide with Kane ,who was attempting to hit him in the midway, but Hunter took the advantage to strike Kane with hard collision against his body. sending Kane spinning around,but not hard enough for him to fall. Hunter striked again, running himself across Kane that he literally were thrown out of the ropes due to the hard impact. Kane fell to the floor with a hard crash near the barricade. Hunter jumped off the ring and smirked at the sight of the defenseless Kane lying face down on the floor, groaning in pain as he tried to regain his strength back. He picked Kane up, tossing his face a couple of times on to the barricade before throwing him violently to the steel steps. To add the effect, Hunter once again picking Kane's head to slam his face against the hard metal, enough to make Kane screaming with the extremely painful impact. After a few seconds, he lifted up Kane's body and shoved him back into the ring.

Back inside, Hunter kept dominating the match again in several minutes by orchestrating a heavy series of mind blowing attack after attack on Kane's hopeless body - kicking, punching,hitting and slamming repeatedly, but Kane refused to give up when Hunter tried to pin him. At some point, Kane managed to turn the table around by narrowly escaping Hunter's attempt to throw him out again ,quickly taking back the control in his hands despite the overwhelming tiredness and pain from Hunter's non-stop earlier artwork on his body. He manged to blow a couple of brutal slap and punch across Hunter's face, proceeding with repetitive kicks to his stomach and chest, and finally finished with his usual choke slam but Hunter kicked out at second count when Kane pinned him. Desperately angry, Kane decide to resort for a flying clothesline from the top ropes, where he managed to knock Hunter down as he barely struggling to stand on his feet. Kane got down to pin Hunter again but the bastard kicked him out again. Kane once again attempted another choke slam , to which he realized was a mistake when Hunter barely able to counter by kicking Kane's ribs, enough to send him dropped to the floor. With Kane was still crying in pain, Hunter finally hit him with his Pedigree finisher and pinned him down to victory.

Kane only realized he was defeated when the sound of the finishing bell echoing in the air, as if were mocking his devastating loss. "Its final! Its final! Triple H and The Rock are heading to Summerslam along with The Undertaker, Kane's brother! My God ,what a match we had, Triple H defeated Kane to get No.1 contender shot! " It was the sound of the commentator Jim Ross screaming in excitement while Triple H and Stephanie celebrating their glory in the ring. Slowly Kane rolled off the ring in silence, heading off the ramp and couldn't bear to face his own destiny. He was defeated once again, clean and fair square, nobody to blame but himself. He walked back towards his locker room he shared with Mark, and he did not even know if he had any guts to face his brother because of his embarrassing failure tonight. He had let him down, and the most of all, he had ruined his only chance to get a shot for the world championship belt ,something that he had been dreaming lately and wished to hold more than just one day back in1998.

" Hey," Mark greeted him with a hug once Kane got inside. "Don't worry. You are still the champ. I'm so fucking proud of you,brother, " He tried to comfort Kane by rub ing his back soothingly. "I lost Mark.I lost. I fuckin messed up," Kane sighed against his brother's shoulder. "Shhhh..You're not. You don't messed up. You did great tonight. You lost clean and dignified. I swear,that was one hell game you pulled out there. Hunter did not win easy," Mark reassured, hugged Kane tighter to his chest. He hated to see Kane like this- broken up and full of sadness written all over his face. He took off Kane's mask and cupped his cheeks as he kissed him softly. "Better luck next time ,alright? " He coaxed again. " Easy for you to say. You won against him. You must be happy for that,am I right? " Kane said bitterly ,couldn't help containing his disappointment. "How could you ever think of that? " Mark was shocked at his brother's bold accusation,gazing into Kane's dark blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Mark. I.. I didn't mean it. I'm just screwed up, Mark. God, I feel like shit," Kane turned away,trying to hold back his overwhelming emotions. "Its okay, man. Let it go,okay? There's still plenty of chance for you out there,in the future. It does not end here. Its a long way ahead, and you are getting tons of opportunity waiting for you. Don't let this ruin you,man. This is not the end. Its not over yet. You're not done here. You are going to deal with this shit and move on,alright? " Mark squeezed Kane's shoulders, trying to ease his brother's distress. Kane looked up to his brother and and after a while locked eyes, nodded with understanding. " Now get dressed up ,ok? Lets get back to hotel. You need to rest ," Mark advised. Kane nodded again, slowly reaching for his stuff and started to change his clothes in silence. Mark watched him stripping off his red tights and was really tempted to pull a tease but did not dare to risk anything considering Kane's latest mood swing, afraid to cause further damage that were already done here.

Nevertheless, Kane's bad mood did no change through all the night, as Mark found out as Kane did not utter a single word all the way back to the hotel. Once they arrived into their room, Kane hopped on to the bed, staring away into nothingness and did not move an inch as Mark lay beside him. " I'm tired, " He said as Mark tried to kiss him goodnight. He rolled over,turning his back to his brother, who could only sighed . He knew Kane was still quite upset because of the loss, but he could only hope this current attitude did not last until Summerslam soon.


	6. Chapter 6

** A/N: Inspired from RAW 2000 when Kane double chokeslam Taker through the ring and then he stole his bike, riding away like a badass! Hilarious segment.**

By the next Monday night Raw, Mark was relieved to see Kane eventually return back to his normal self. He was no longer upset over the previous loss to HHH and had seemed to move on as usual, getting back to his cheerful mood and the way Mark always loved. He was quite happy to see Kane waiting for him at the airport on Monday so they could travel back to hotel together. Kane had spent the rest of the week in silence and treating Mark coldly, so Mark decided to head back to Texas to his wife Sara for the weekend to give his brother some time to cool off. And his plans worked.

"Sorry I was really a bitch last week," Kane apologized as they headed into the arena later that night . "Nah. Its fine. You were indeed a bitch, after all, " Mark chuckled, earning a slap from Kane on his back. "You loved this bitch anyway, don't ya? " Kane replied with a laugh. "Totally, "Mark winked, knowing Kane was blushing behind his masked face. " How was your wife?" Kane asked as they set their bags down in the locker . "Oh, she's good. She said hi to you, " Mark replied, taking out a hair brush and started to comb his long auburn hair. " Chances are she might be telling me to fuck off," Kane joked . "Wait, she really did, " Mark said. "Oh yeah? Is it because I'm your bitch?" Kane laughed , grabbing a hair gel from his bag and handed it to Mark as he noticed that Mark's hair still looked messy and quite frizzy. "You should use this, it will make your hair soft," He said, but Mark refused. "Nah, I probably would still shit my hair all along in the ring, " Mark said, pushing the gel off . "Speaking of bitch, who are you facing tonight?" He asked as he briefly checked his reflection in the mirror . " Jericho, " Kane replied, stealing a chance to stroke Mark's hair.

"Good, " Mark said, " I'm going against Benoit later, " He murmured as he indulged in Kane's soft strokes. A sudden knock on the door slightly interrupted them and a member of arena crew popped in. "Mr. Taker, your match in 5 minutes, " He informed and Mark mumbled a thanks. As soon as the crew disappeared, Mark immediately picked his bikes gear and kissed his brother on his cheek as he always did before heading into a match. "Good luck, " Kane said, following Mark out towards the backstage area where Mark parked his bike. Mark smiled as he climbed on his bike, and kicked the engine running as the crew nearby signaled permission for him to enter the ring now. Kane watched as Mark rode away, disappearing behind the curtain.

The match started in the usual fashion, Mark controlled the situation at the beginning, having Benoit struggling to resist every painful blows he had to receive from Mark's punches and kicks until he managed to roll away from the ring . He staggered outside the ring for a few seconds and when Mark hopped out of the ring as well, he saw his chance to strike. He hit Taker with a low blow before he pulled the larger man's body and sent him crashed through the steel steps violently. Taker screamed in pain as Benoit scooped his hair and slammed his face against the metal two times, adding the agonizing effect that Taker felt he was going to pass out. Benoit attacked again by dragging his body towards the barricade where he slammed Taker's face again to the surface,gloating in satisfaction as Taker's body slowly falling down to the floor due to the painful impact.

Back in the ring, Benoit continued his dominations until Taker finally able to counter him by kicking back that Benoit was thrown outside the ring. Taker did not waste any time , he dashed across the ropes and planted a suicide dive right on to Benoit who was hovering outside the ring, sending both men flying down to the floor. Taker was able to get back up first and stomped his boots on Benoit's body several times before he proceeded with returning the favor Benoit had done earlier- slamming his face to the steel steps.

They got back into the ring and Taker quickly regain control back , attacking Benoit repeatedly until he was satisfied and attempted to go for a Last Ride finisher, but was distracted when suddenly Shane McMahon's theme music hits in the air and out came the boss's son, strolling towards the ramp. The brief seconds of pausing gave a small opening for Benoit to escape Taker's hold and quickly reverse the situation by kicking Taker away, trapping him in Crippler Crossface lock as Shane entered the ring. Shane began to interfere when the referee was trying to tell Benoit to release his hold on Taker, giving no option but to ring the disqualification bell .

Still Benoit did not let Taker go, he only added the pressure by gripping him tighter that Taker screaming furiously as he struggled to escape. Shane stole a chance to help kicking Taker's face with Benoit still refusing to release Taker. The referee, meanwhile still attempt to help by ordering Benoit to dismiss but Shane interfered and objected again, when suddenly Kane' s pyro exploded in the air , shocking all the men in the ring and Benoit immediately untangle himself from Taker. Kane galloped down the ramp straight into the ring, making Shane and Benoit retreated in fear as Kane rolled inside the ring through the ropes.

Mark breathed with relief, grateful to have Kane who had made the rescue on time, otherwise Benoit could have killing him with the suffocating submission lock. Kane was watching Shane and Benoit hurriedly making their way in the ramp, exchanging a few verbal assault before they finally disappeared behind the curtain. As soon as the two were gone, Kane turned his attention towards his brother, who was still failing to stand up due to overwhelming pain and tiredness from the beatings , so he offered a hand to him, helping Mark slowly climbing up on his feet . Mark sighed with appreciation at his brother's kind act, and finally able to stand up straight and he felt Kane was pulling him into a hug, but turned out into total surprise when suddenly Kane's gloved hand planted across his throat, marking a chokeslam gesture.

What the fuck Kane? The only question Mark had in mind and could not escape his mouth as Kane viciously slamming him down the mat . What's going on? Why he was doing this to me? What have Mark done wrong? Kane however did not spare him a slightest chance to breath as he once again picked Mark's neck, planting a second chokeslam, this time much harder that the ring mat was torn apart underneath Mark's abused body. In the dazzling and confusing seconds of pain, Mark saw Kane bent over with his fingers pointing at him and he was saying something Mark could barely hear but he only caught a few words regarding 'hell, summerslam, belt'. At least that was what he able to perceive before Kane exited the ring in his famous back flip motion.

Mark helplessly lying in the hole across the ring Kane had made earlier, too weak to even move his body when he heard a distant sound of bike engine running , alerted him that Kane had stole his bike and he was riding away through the ramp, disappearing into only God knows where. In the anguish and pain he was suffering, he was still able to recall the last few weeks before when he had taught Kane how to ride the bike despite him protesting because Kane did not want to. Mark had insisted Kane should learn to ride a bike so they could go off for bike trips together , in which Kane mischievously replied, "The only thing I like to ride is you," but Kane finally gave in after Mark attempts to convince him with promise of sex later. But now the happy memory was fading away like fire spreading on fuel, replaced with mixed emotions of hurt, confusion, sadness, and rage at the betrayal that had just took place. Why Kane? Why? What had been happening ? Did everything they had shared , all the lovemaking and partnership had not mean anything to him? What is going in your head, little brother? And most of all, did Kane was trying to tell him that whatever they had was finished this way?

With the help from a few ring assistants, Mark finally returned to backstage, hoping to confront his little brother, but the red bastard was nowhere to be found. Mark assumed he had went back to hotel when he noticed Kane' stuff and gym bag already were gone from the dressing room. The creative team told him later that Kane had cancelled his scheduled match with Jericho and left the arena in short while, confirming Mark's suspicion that he might had fled back to hotel. Then he found his bike in the garage he usually parked at, only to be welcomed by the sight of the ruined bike were lying on the ground, smashed and broken to pieces with a sledgehammer lying beside, obviously signature of Kane's artwork. He sagged down to the floor beside his completely destroyed bike, running his finger along the pieces of the bike metal with tears rolling down his cheek. Why Kane? He wondered and wondered, trying to recall any seconds of a sign og upcoming betrayal hint, or anything he had said or done that could have triggered Kane's actions, but he could not find any reasons. Kane was acting unsuspecting, talking and smiling cheerfully, even shared a kiss before the match, but what actually had caused him to turn on his own brother?

Later back in the hotel, Mark found out Kane's stuff were missing too and he was informed by the clerk that Kane had checked out of the hotel earlier. He guessed that everything was officially over between them now. It had reminded Mark back to the Royal Rumble 1998 where Kane seemingly rescued him from the hands of DX only to turn out burning Mark in the casket himself. No. The betrayal back then did not hurt so much. He barely felt it, but this recent chokeslam to hell had terribly hurt him thousand times than that, since they had shared a bond of love relationship. Mark sat on his bed alone spending the night wondering and wondering why Kane had betrayed him this way that eventually he rolled to sleep with tears once again fell to the side of the bed Kane used to lie in. As he inhaled the scent of Kane left behind, he could only wished that this whole thing was only a nightmare and when he wake up in the morning, Kane would be there beside him again.


	7. Chapter 7

** Smackdown 2000 **

It was the Smackdown taping night and Mark was getting hot on his heels as he still failed to see Kane anywhere. He had searching for Kane in airport ever since his plane landed in Atlanta for taping schedule but the bastard had smartly booked an early flight so Mark had missed him. He rushed to the hotel they were staying in and asked for Kane's room number from the front desk manager but apparently Kane outsmarted him again. It turned out Kane had opted not to be in the hotel where all the superstars were supposedly to stay , but he had chose to rent another hotel somewhere else in the city. Actually such act could lead trouble for Kane as the company would deduct his paycheck out of this, but Mark guessed Kane had figured out he had nothing left to lose.

The coward son of a bitch, hiding away in fear after turning his back on Mark and afraid to face the consequences of his own deeds. Nevertheless, Mark still had one card up his sleeve- the Smackdown taping. Kane had no choice but the follow the schedule as per company's obligations or he could risk being fired. Mark had checked the whole segments that would take place- Kane versus Billy Kidman tonight. Mark himself had no match that night because he was still injured after the chokeslam from hell two days ago, but he decided to sneak attack on Kane during his match later. The seconds he arrived the arena, he frantically searching for Kane all around but as usual he was hiding somewhere in the building. He did not even bother to use the public locker room and he did not have his own private dressing room. Mark was too tired to keep on looking throughout the whole arena , so he sat back watching the tv, waiting for Kane's match to start.

As he sat alone drinking a bottle of beer he stole from Vince's office (while he was looking for Kane there) and focused his eyes on the screen above him, Mark let his mind wandering through the past memories he shared with his brother. From the second he made his debut in the Hell In A Cell , their first violent romantic encounter in the bathroom , the nights they spent together until what had took place last Raw. What had really made Kane snapped that night? Was it because he was secretly still mad that he lost the contender match against Triple H and blamed it on Mark? But then .. Kane had assured that he had moved on and let the whole thing dropped. After all, it's not like it would be the last thing ever happened in WWF, surely there would always be another chances in the future. There was no slightest clue of Kane was going to turn his back on Mark like that, there must be something like a fire fueled by sudden spark of energy in the last minute that caused Kane's betrayal. After all, Mark had always knew Kane had some sort of mental unstablity and he had a tendency of randomly attacking people with no reason, even if it was his own brother.

Mark took another shot of his drink , impatiently hoping Kane to start appearing on the screen. If Kane wanted to play this seek and hiding game all day long, Mark had no option left but to confront him in the public if he had to. He noticed Xpac and Road Dogg were passing by, seemingly to be in hot argument as they made their way towards the backstage, most likely were up to their match right now. Mark snorted at the realization he had to pass another two boring matches before Kane's turn. "Come on, hurry the fuck up bitches!" He groaned to himself, gulping another shot of beer. He swore he was going to get himself drunk by the moment Kane finally would appear for his match.

The match between Xpac and Road Dogg against Crash Holly lasted for fifteen minutes before suddenly something attract Mark's attention. Xpac and Road Dogg were arguing again in the ring when suddenly Kane's pyro exploded out of nowhere and he emerged on the ramp, sporting a new attire Mark had rarely seen- black tights with red pattern on the chest with one sleeve- just like the one he wore at Wrestlemania this year. He made his way straight into the ring and for no reason at all, attacking Xpac and Road Dogg and sent them both flying out of the ring with just a single chokeslam. Typical Kane, attacking people as he pleased and without making any sense.

Mark hurriedly casting his bottle aside when he saw Kane grabbed a microphone, seemingly cutting a promo. "Why I attacked my brother? Because that just who I am all along, it had always been inside of me. I'm a.. monster! " He roared in front of the audience, pacing back and forth as he threw the mic down. Mark knew he had enough. He stood up and began to make his way towards the ring where a cameraman followed him and the commentator began to air the footage of Mark heading into the soon as he reached the top ramp, a bunch of referees appeared and tried to stop Mark from going ahead but Mark just pushed his way through, determined to make Kane explain his behavior right now. He managed to find his way into the ring where Kane was anticipating him, and Mark could sense a slight discomfort behind the mask Kane was wearing.

He stood face to face against his brother, their tip of noses almost touched. "Cut the crap now Kane. Tell me what the fuck is going on in your fucking head," Mark demanded .But Kane remained silent, refusing to speak. "What now, huh? You gonna keep on playing this game? Why don't you explain what the hell were you thinking when you chokeslammed me ? Huh?" Mark raised his voice, tempted to let out their secret affair but he was afraid the commentator would hear it. Kane shook his head, turning his face around, which only driving Mark madder. " Answer me, dammit! You're fucking deaf or what?" Mark screamed, pulling Kane's body roughly to force him back to face him. "Come on, are you gonna keep hiding and playing mute for the rest of your life? After turning your back on me and you ran away and you're too afraid to face me? Huh? Answer me, you son of a bitch," Mark provoked again, but Kane raised his hands in the air, signaling he still refused to talk. He turned around and start to make his way out o the ring, but once again Mark grabbed him roughly with a smack on Kane's head. "Come on, you coward. We are doing this face to face right here, right now. Are you man enough to do that? Or are you gonna keep sneaking around and attack me from behind like the weak ,pathetic coward you always been? " Mark provoked again, this time it seemed to work on Kane as he glared at him. Mark thought he was going to launch an attack but instead Kane began to climb out of the ring. Impatient and driven with anger, Mark approached his brother, only to be punched in the face as Kane suddenly turned around.

Shocked from the sudden ambush, Mark tried to fight back, but it was useless as Kane proven to be much stronger than him when he kicked Mark straight out of the ring with a crash to the floor. Mark had no chance to get back up since the last injury he suffered still pretty much affected his strength. He could only crawled on four as he struggling with pain around his back and ribs that had been victimized by Kane's boots just now. Kane jumped off the ring and grabbed a steel chair, smashing his brother's back mercilessly twice. Mark screamed again in extreme agony as the metal feeding his back, realizing Kane who had just hit him with the chair was no longer the one he used to love. He had indeed changed into a monster, and he proved it by crashing the metal once again on Mark's face as soon as he got up on his feet , sending him dropped to the floor again. Kane finished his orgasm by kicking Mark again on his chest so hard that Mark felt like his body was going to be literally broken to pieces. "I owe you nothing . Nothing ! This is all on you, brother!" He roared before he finally left Mark stumbling there, beaten and completely helpless .

There was no more Kane. The old Kane had gone and were replaced by a monster who had no heart left inside him, only have the desire to inflict pain on others. It was the fact Mark had came to realize as he felt blood oozing down his forehead, the spot where Kane had aimed the metal chair earlier. In fact he began to regret he had came to confront an answer from Kane, because if he had knew this would be the way Kane explained himself, he would not have come charging along. Not because he was badly beaten and smashed with the steel chair until he was left bleeding, it was the hurt inside the killing him. The physical injury never affect him, no matter how many times he was laid down or abused brutally, but it was the fact that Kane had broke his heart and emotion that had would scarred him for life. It hurt him way too bad, much worse than the time Kane burnt him in the casket in 1998.

Mark staggered backstage with the help from the referees and spent around an hour receiving stitches from the medical team due to the cut Kane had caused from the steel chair. When they were finished, Mark returned to the locker room to collect his stuff and travel schedule where unexpectedly he bumped into Kane who had just about getting ready to leave too. He was already dressed in tshirt and jeans but still had his mask covering his face, his duffel bag on his shoulder. Kane looked up to him and stared briefly at the bandage around Mark's forehead but he started to walk away, completely ignoring Mark.

"So you are leaving? Just like that? " Mark asked as Kane was about to walk towards the door. Kane paused and turned around. "You and I. We are done." He said coldly. "What it's really all about, Kane? Was it about the championship belt? You were still not over it, hadn't you? That's why you had attacked me, am I right? "Mark asked again. "Say all you want. I'm outta here and out of your life," Kane replied still in his icy voice.

"Tell you what, Kane. We are not done. No. We are far from done here. You know what, Kane. I don't even care about the championship anymore. I'm not gonna join Hunter and The Rock in that triple threat match. This Summerslam, its gonna be you and me, one on one. And don't you dare to think, even for one second, you took away my bike and broke it afterwards, you're gonna get away with it. No Kane. I'm not gonna just sit back and do nothing. Like the others who crossed me, you're gonna pay for that, I promise you. Payback is always a bitch, Kane, but then so are you. " Mark finished as he picked up his bag and gave one last glare on his brother before he turned away, leaving Kane stunned . But there was no way Kane was going to regret anything now, the damage was already done and he knew he was going to face the music .


	8. Chapter 8

Summerslam 2000

They met again in another bloody encounter. Not the first time and certainly not the last for them.

This time Mark was going to make Kane pay for everything. All the brief romantic memories they once shared together had long faded away from his mind, replaced by only desire for vengeance and flaming rage inside. He did not care anymore. If he had to set Kane on fire and probably sent to jail later for homicide attempt, then he decided it was worth it all. Mark was a dangerous man on a dangerous mission today. Nobody double crossed him and get away with it. No body. Not even Kane. It never count to Mark if they slept together or fucking on daily basis, once anybody dare to trespass his yard and mess with him, there would always be bad consequences waiting.

And Kane learnt his lesson in the hardest way, that he should not mess with his brother.

The match began in furious way, with Mark first arrived in the ring with a brand new bike, pacing back and forth as he waited for Kane's entrance. As soon as the pyro hit the air and Kane's music theme echoing in the arena, Kane emerged from the top ramp, sporting a brand new attire he never wore before- sleeveless see- through tights with red flames design on the top and the sides of the pants, completed with his black leather boots. He must had been working out hard as Mark noticed the size of his muscular arms had growing a bit larger, that made Kane looked even more dangerous and yes, destructive.

But Mark had no time to think anymore, he suddenly grew angry and impatient at the sight of Kane carried himself on the ramp, and he abruptly jumped off the ring, dashing towards Kane. They wasted no time, quickly trading blows all along the ramp as they made their way to the ring. Mark got the upper hand as soon as they reached the square ring, hitting Kane all over his face before he rolled inside. While Kane struggled to hold onto the ropes to balance himself, Mark seized a scoop of Kane's brown hair , forcing the larger man to stand up and lean his neck against the ropes with his face upwards in the air, trying to pull Kane's mask off. Kane responded by jerking Mark's head off, causing Mark to stumble away in pain and he immediately pulled himself down the ring.

A few seconds later, Kane went back inside the ring and started to attack Mark severely with hard punches and few kicks across his chest. Making sure Mark was completely down as he sagged against the turnbuckle, Kane jumped off the ring to grab a steel chair before he rolled back in. He kicked Mark on his head , and Mark once again fell on the mat. He pulled a chunk of Mark's hair and forced him to kneeling position as he swayed the steel chair , aiming to hit his brother's head but was stopped when Mark unexpectedly strike Kane with a series of blows to his belly ,making Kane simultaneously dropped the chair in his hand . Mark quickly grabbed the chair back, taking the chance to smash the metal on Kane's back, so hard that Kane fell flat on his back near the ropes.

Once Kane was lying on the mat groaning in pain from the chair attack, Mark dived on his brother, straddling his chest and punched Kane's face repeatedly. Through the ropes, Kane panicked a little as he realized Mark began to try to tear his mask apart, and he struggled furiously as Mark still clawing on his face, now had managed to split open half of the leather. Kane pushed his brother off his body and he managed to roll out of the ring before Mark could destroy his mask completely.

Mark followed him outside and Kane attacked him back, slamming his face down on to a steel step that happened to be near the audience's barricade. Mark hovered around, his head was still buzzed from the steel impact, while Kane attempted to lift one of the steps. He proceeded to attack Mark with the weapon but luckily Mark was able to duck under , causing Kane to hit the post instead and the pointed edge of the steel step busted his head open, the exposed spot where Mark had torn the leather off. Upon seeing his brother dropped to the floor, Mark picked up the steel step, attacking Kane once again by tossing the heavy thing to him that Kane 's head began to bleed from the cut the sharp metal made.

"I'm gonna rip his fucking mask off!" Mark screamt to the audience ,claiming his territory back as he went back to Kane and aimed his punches on the injured spot on his head. Kane now was bleeding profusely , red liquid stained the exposed skin where his mask was half ruined. Mark shoved his brother back into the ring, not a slightest mercy he felt towards him.

But then back inside the ring, Kane suddenly regained his control back . He brutalized Mark for a while with heavy blows and kicking until Mark spotted a chance, taking a sudden spear right into Kane's chest that he stumbled down. Once Kane fell on his back, Mark grabbed the opportunity, straddling Kane and began to try to take his mask off again. Kane tried to counter by rolling Mark over, but Mark pushed him back so that Kane was lying face down and now Mark began to attempt to pull the clasp around Kane's back of the head, determined to claim his brother's 'holy grail'. Kane pushed him off again, but this time the mask was almost ruined, it's band were dangling loose around his head and most of Kane's face were exposed, but were barely covered by his long wavy hair and the stain of the flowing blood from his head.

They were both on their feet right now and Mark did his best to assault Kane's injured spot on his head ,causing Kane to grow weaker and weaker at each blows that he staggered to balance himself . Mark added more blow, but all of sudden Kane countered with a chokeslam attempt , but he was feeling too weak to strengthen his hold on Mark's throat that Mark easily overcame him with a low blow.

Mark kicked Kane again and then hauled him down when the loosening mask on Kane's face eventually fell by itself, and Kane panickedly rolled off the ring as his brother picked the ruined mask ,lifting it up high in the air as a signature of defeated symbol. His face had been exposed wholly and the only thing covering him now was his hair and the blood staining his head. Kane almost run into Mark's bike as he retreated off the ring, using his hand and hair to conceal his open face .

"This is not over. This is not over Mark!" He yelled in frustration at his brother who was still celebrating with the mask in his hand, basking in victory.

Kane rushed backstage in embarrassment mixed with anger, silently declaring another war against his brother. He made his way into the locker room, trying to avoid some of the bystanders who were looking at him curiously now that his face was busted open. Of course, none of them knew better not to mutter a single word to Kane unless they had death wish.

Kane peeled off his ring gear quickly, hitting the shower to wash himself ,cleaned up the wounds and patched it with a bandage and finally slipped into tshirt and jeans, ready to get back to hotel. He donned another mask he had always kept as backup plan ,just in case. As he made his way into the parking lot, he heard a familiar sound of engine roaring around him that he knew too well.

Something was thrown in the air and landed right on his feet. His ruined mask.

Kane looked up to see Mark behind him, looking at him with a satisfied smirk. "I believe its yours." He mocked. Kane remained silent, but he did not pick the mask up. "Now we are done. Isn't payback really a bitch, Kane?" Mark provoked again. Kane shook his head. "You want war, big brother? I'll give you war. Just wait," He replied. "Impressive. " Mark laughed. " That, was just beginning. " Mark pointed at the torn leather beneath Kane's feet, " Next time, your mask won't be the only thing I destroyed Kane. You wanna start a war , but I'm the one who will finish it. Coz I had always been better than you, even when we were kids, and I would always been," Mark boasted.

"Fine. Lets see who will have the last laugh," Kane replied dryly. He was used to Mark's cocky behavior like this, he had always seen himself as the upper hand when being compared to his younger brother.

Mark did not reply, but instead kicking his engine back on and start speeding towards Kane that he had to run quickly to avoid himself from being hit by the bike. Kane almost lost his breath as he took a dash on the stairs nearby, narrowly escaping the bike's wrath coming on him. "Now the war has begun, baby brother," Mark called out, laughing as he turned around and disappearing out of the parking arena. Kane gasped and cursed as he panted heavily, trying to regain his sense back. For a split second , he wondered if he had really done the right thing by challenging his brother this way. Though he did not want to admit it, a part of Kane had always been slightly afraid of his brother ever since they were kids. He knew that once Mark start to add someone on his list, there would never be turning back for him. He'd go as far as he could and would do whatever it takes, not caring for anyone or anything hurt in the process. After all, he wasn't called the motherfucking Undertaker for nothing.

But like his brother had said, payback is always a bitch, and Kane definitely was looking for one later.


	9. Chapter 9

September 2000

Kane had been laying low ever since the Summerslam had ended , decided to wait for the most perfect time to pay revenge on Undertaker. He joined a few tag team matches that were involving against Mark, but he found it was hard to focus entirely on his goal since he had to give way to his partners. But he did not intend to issue serious warning to his brother, at least for now. Besides, Mark himself were feuding with Angle and Big Show, so Kane saw no reason of joining them because he had always hated to have a partner in common since Xpac betrayed him last year. People eventually ended up only using him anyway, not really wanted to be real friends with him.

Monday Night Raw was coming and Kane saw his chance. His brother was scheduled to meet Kurt that night and Kane began to plan something. He thought of sneaking attack during the fight but Kane decided it was not worth anything. The match probably would be disqualified and Angle might be winning, which Kane saw no benefit from it all. He came up with a new idea- something to return Mark in favor of the ruined mask before- his precious bike. The idea sounded cheesy, but it was the best Kane could figure out, and he would add a bonus assault until Mark was going to be terribly injured. Plus he had heard that WWF championship match might be opened again at the next pay-per-view, and if Mark was suffering injury, he wouldn't be able to stick his nose in the event again. And there would be less obstacle that way for Kane to win the belt, because as far as he can see, the current champ , Rock would be smaller problems for him to handle. There was nothing about the man, except for his big mouth and loud trash talking, that Kane could perceive as a serious threat to him.

Armed with a canister of gasoline and match complete with a steel pipe , Kane lurked around the quiet garage area where Mark usually would park his bike and waited silently for Mark to stroll in. His match was going to be the last segment of the night, but Kane wasn't going to allow it to happen. He knew the risk he was about to take from his actions later but Kane did not care anymore. His blood was boiling in his veins and he was now totally out of control.

His patience was rewarded as he heard the sound of bike engine roaring and Mark emerged in sight, looking full of confidence and arrogance as always. Kane watched him parking and turning the gas off before he climbed off his bike. As Mark bent down to check on something on the bike's wheel, Kane sneaked with the steel pipe in his hand and started to hit the back of his brother several times.

Mark was completely struck with the repeated attacks of the steel pipe against his body and he began to scream in overwhelming pain , feeling as if his bones were crushed to pieces. Not satisfied with the pipe, Kane grabbed a metal barrel nearby and slammed it down on Mark's head before proceeding with several blows of punches and kicks to Mark. He stomped on Mark's right arms with his boots before resuming with the steel pipe. This time he aimed Mark's legs, crushing them severely with the pipe mercilessly as he yelled, " Who's the American badass now, huh!?"

"Arghhhhhhhh ! Arghhhhhhhhhhh!" Mark could only screaming over and over again due to the agonizing impact Kane made with the steel pipe that were feeding on his abused legs. Kane paused for a while after he witnessed enough pain he had inflicted on his brother and turned his attention towards the bike beside him. He laughed under his mask as he ran a finger along on the body of the bike and then reaching for the canister of gasoline he had brought along. He squatted beside Mark, showing the canister on his brother's face. "Isn't this is lovely? You should be happy big brother, I'm about to make your bike here a lot prettier with this special gift I had for you," He said, dangling the flammable object in Mark's face. "You son of a bitch," Mark spat, and Kane just laughed again. "You're right, big brother. Payback is always a bitch, but then..so am I, " He smirked as he stood back up, began to unfasten the lid of the canister. Then he poured the liquid content all over the bike and spilled some of it to the floor, closing around the spot where Mark was lying down. "No!No !" Mark shook his head in panic and horror as Kane pulled out his box of matches, preparing to light one. Mark tried to move his feet to stand up but the anguish around his back and legs were quiet hard that he felt like his body was paralyzed.

Luckily a team of security and arena crew came barging in as soon as Kane lighted one of the matches and he was quite taken aback at the surprising interference, but he threw the igniting match on the bike anyway. In split seconds, the gasoline reacted immediately and fire started to spark in the air, burning away the bike in a whole motion while Mark was struggling and screaming furiously to escape the consuming flames. Kane , on the other hand, were laughing sinisterly as he watched Mark kicking and writhing to get away from the fire that were nearing towards him.

Another crew emerged with the fire extinguisher in his hand and quickly rushing towards the fire and just in time, able to put out the flames before it narrowly approaching Mark's body. Some other superstars and divas came running along in to look into the mayhem and helped to check on Mark's beaten condition. There were bruises and spots of blood smearing his face and arms, and he could not move his legs properly. Meanwhile his bike had been completely destroyed by the fire, the smell of ashes and gasoline filling the air as Mark was carried out by the medical team and his match later was cancelled.

Kane was completely satisfied with his artwork and watched from afar as the crowd dissolved with Mark being taken away, none of them dare to risk saying anything to him, only staring at him with hesitation and fear until he saw Mick Foley appeared among them. Perfect time, he thought.

"What the hell," Foley cursed as he inspected the damaged bike left behind . He turned to see Kane staring at him, his menacing eyes beneath the mask were looking so disturbed and dangerous. "What were you thinking? You can get fired for this, Kane," Foley began, but it was too late for him to realize it was a mistake to even talk to the monster in front of him. The next thing he knew, Kane grabbed him by his neck and had his jaw choked that Foley almost suffocated. "You listen to this, Foley. I want a title match with The Rock, tonight, right now. Or you gonna end up in fire like the bike, want that? " Kane threatened, and Foley felt his knees were shaking. "I can't do that Kane. Rock's already left, in case you haven't noticed, " Foley attempted to reply with his throat felt like being gripped by iron bars. Kane growled angrily. "Then, tomorrow night. Smackdown . I want the title shot or I'm gonna set you on fire just like what I did to my brother. Its a miracle he survived tonight, and you'd better pray you would be as lucky as him," Kane threatened again, his voice was so chilly.

"Okay fine. You get what you wanted. Smackdown tomorrow night, you and The Rock, championship title." Foley agreed as the pressure hold around his neck grew tighter and it was getting difficult for him to breathe. Kane grinned evilly as he released his choke hold with a push, causing Foley to stumble down and coughing up to catch his breath. " Good. I want you to announce it right now and have Rock to prepare for his doom tomorrow,'' He said, before he eventually turned away and left the area. Foley was still coughing for air as he rubbed his neck that was still sore from Kane's death grip just now.


	10. Chapter 10

Kane could not believe his miserable failure the following Smackdown night taping.

His match against The Rock had went quite good so far as Kane was dominating the game when he was surprised with the Undertaker's familiar theme playing in the air , and his brother emerged on top of the ramp without his bike, but he was holding something in his hand, the ruined mask he had took off from Kane on the recent Summerslam. Kane had to admit he was really amazed how quick his brother had recovered from the bad injury he had made yesterday and still was able to find a way to revenge in such a short time.

Kane knew he had to think fast as his brother was approaching the ring, since there would be no disqualification in this match. The Rock was still lying outside after had just being tossed on the announcer's table, and Kane realized he had to double his strength now that Mark was interfering. Mark galloped down the ramp as if he wasn't affected by Kane's attack yesterday, and he rolled inside the ring where Kane was anxiously waiting for him. They exchanged blows for a few minutes before Mark kicked Kane out of the ring.

Kane fell on the floor beneath him while Mark grabbed a steel chair and went back to his brother to smash his head with the metal and Kane once again dropped down. As Kane was lying with his face down, Mark strike again by planting the chair on Kane's back over and over until the metal crumpled down and he was satisfied to see Kane squirming and moaning in total agony, just like what he had done yesterday.

In the meantime The Rock had slowly recovered from the broken announcer table, staggering to get back up on his feet as he could only witness Undertaker ambushed his brother. Mark scooped Kane up and tossed him back into the ring, and turned his attention towards Rock who was still struggling to get up. "Get back in the ring, I kicked his ass for ya," Mark hissed as he stepped towards him. Rock could barely nodded, knowing this was his chance to retain the title although he realized he was going to deal a lot more with this later.

Eventually Rock managed to find his way back into the ring and went to pin Kane who was lying motionless inside, but it was way too late as the referee made the count. Kane kicked out at the second count.

Outside the ring, Mark grumbled as he saw his brother was still alive despite the steel ambush on his head. Anyway, he knew at least the attack had gave effect on Kane as he saw Rock was re-establishing the situation by pulling Kane to stand up and hit him with a Rock Bottom , and Kane helplessly dropped back to the floor for pinfall, and Rock won the match easily at three counts. Mark grinned. He watched in satisfaction as Rock celebrating his victory while Kane was still down on the mat. Suddenly Kane sat up in realization that he he had been defeated and set his sight on Rock who had his back on him.

Angered by his loss, Kane stood up and ambushed Rock who was leaning against the ropes and grabbed his throat for a chokeslam . Mark, who was still outside the ring, quickly rushing into the ring to join the brawl. He attacked Kane who had just tossing The Rock off, and the two traded blows again before Kane suddenly able to pick Mark's body and he tossed him over the ropes. Mark landed outside the ring. Meanwhile Rock slowly regained his focus back and started to ambush Kane from behind and he punched his face repeatedly while straddling his chest.

Things were getting even crazier when suddenly Chris Benoit appeared out of nowhere and attacked Rock who was still on Kane's chest, and continued the assault while Kane made his way out of the ring, looking for a sight of his brother. To his surprise, Mark re-emerged in front of him ,but now he had a new weapon in his hand, a canister of gasoline. The next thing Kane knew, Mark splashed his face with the liquid content and he began to panic , realizing Mark was about to repay him for what he had done yesterday, setting him on fire. It was only then Kane realized in horror that it wasn't really gasoline liquid, it was merely plain water as he tasted a little of the stuff on his mouth . Kane growled as he realized Mark was playing one of his mind games with him- a psychological trick.

Mark smirked as he saw Kane's face when he found out it was only water he had been showered on. The split seconds of fear he could sense from Kane when he had first saw the gasoline canister, thrilled him to pleasure. Let him know what it feels like to be burned again, just like the one he had been experiencing during his childhood. "Next time, little brother, it won't be just water. " He warned with a scorn as Kane was still trying to shake off the remaining water on his face.

He suddenly tilted his head up, and tried to dash towards his brother to strike, but Mark countered him with the canister , blowing Kane's head with it before he could do anything. He proceeded to his brother, picking his body up to reverse Kane into tombstone piledriver position but was stopped when the commentator announced the arrival of the commissioner Foley.

Foley rushed down the ring with a bunch of security and referees to resolve the mess and all the four men on brawls- Benoit , Rock ,Kane and Undertaker were held off by the security crew from further damage. Foley grabbed a mic , his face looked so furious. "Alright, all four of you! This had gone too far and I've had enough !" He began, pacing back and forth restlessly. "The four of you. Had made a lot of mess lately, inside the ring, outside the ring. And I'm going to stop all this madness before Vince gonna fire up all your ass , Next week on Unforgiven pay-per-view- fatal four way match for championship title- Rock will defend your belt against these three – Kane, Undertaker and Benoit!" He announced .

"Now, all four of you, get your asses out of the arena and stop the fight or I'm gonna suspend all of you," Foley warned as he saw Kane untangled himself from the security and tried to make his way towards his brother. Upon hearing the warning, Kane paused and hung his head down. "I'm serious. Anymore nonsense backstage and I'm going to vacant the title, and open it to the rest f the locker room." He continued.

The four men remained silent as they slowly made their way to backstage, dared not to risk to anger Foley anymore considering their shot at Unforgiven might be taken back.

"Guess we all had our share fair and square, huh? " Benoit said to Rock as they walked pass the curtain. "Just shut up, " Rock said, losing all his mood and was tempted to slam Benoit's head into the concrete wall. He disappeared into his private locker rom while Benoit went somewhere else, leaving Kane and Mark alone in the public locker room.

"Nice what you did there, " Kane said to his brother who was walking up ahead of him. "Just like what I told you. Next time, it won't be water, Kane," Mark repeated , considering seriously if he should let go of the title shot. After all when it comes to Kane and him, it wasn't about championship anymore. But a part of him was tempted to beat Rock and get a hold of the belt too.

"I'll be waiting," Kane hissed, wondering too if he was going to let go of the title shot. But he had been screwed tonight always wanted this chance and he might probably wouldn't get it anymore in the future. The oppurtunity was too worthy to be left behind. " After I'm done winning the title, you watch your ass Kane, I'm going to bring you the real fire and that time, there will be real scar on your face," Mark threatened coldly . "You are the one I'm going to scar for life. And maybe you would want to consider wearing a mask like I did coz I'm gonna tear your skin apart," Kane shot back.

"You seriously gonna do that, little brother? I doubt that.. Because you had always been the weak one in the family and would always be. You couldn't even counter me back in the bathroom the other night, remember that? Because that's what you gonna do for the rest of your life. You can never beat me, you always succumbed to me at the end of the day. Just like the night you had came to me, " Mark said and headed out of the door after he grabbed his duffel bag from the top of the locker.

Kane stood there slack-jawed, his face reddening with anger and embarrassment at the final words Mark left for him._ You could never beat me. You always succumbed to me at the end of the day. Just like the night you had came to me._

The words replayed over and over in his mind as he watched his brother gone , that only led him back to the memories he and his brother had back then, that Kane had forgotten for a while since the moment he started to turn his back on Mark. He had almost did not realize his hand went down to his crotch at the thought of Mark kissing and touching him, bodies rubbed against each other and hands groping everywhere…

Kane groaned as felt his erection grew hard and he immediately rushed into the shower to hide his arousal as he heard footsteps approaching the room. He undressed quickly and start to pleasing himself and tried his best not to let out any suspicious sound as he jerked off, imagining his brother sinking down in front of him with lust flashing before his eyes as he sucked Kane hard.

But until then ,just like the upcoming pay per view next week, Mark was now unforgiven to Kane.


	11. Chapter 11

October 2000

_I really should have take the flight, _Kane thought after finally arriving Tennessee exhausted and worn out after spending one day driving all the way from California where his father resided. He had just coming back from visiting Paul and stayed around for a week before returning to his own apartment in Knoxville. Paul was not really in good state of health lately since he had been diagnosed with obesities problem last year, so Kane decided to check on him while killing some free time since the shitty weeks he had been through lately.

Paul asked if he wanted to hang around a little bit longer, but Kane turned the offer down and lied that he had been called to attend a couple of live events, which the truth was Kane only wanted to spend the rest of his vacation alone. It had been quite a series of bad days to him lately, with the recent was being suspended until further notice due to backstage assault after once again, losing the title match at Unforgiven.

He, Mark and Benoit all lost to Rock in the main event championship match, but as usual Kane could not handle the frustration. As soon as the match ended, he tried to find his brother at the backstage to pick another fight, but much to his rage he was informed by the arena crew that Mark already had left the arena. That was when Kane lost his already short temper and started wild tantrum, throwing and smashing stuff around until he saw Tori and Xpac passing by and his needs to release his frustration increased. Well if there was no Mark that somebody else are gonna pay ,Kane thought as he watched the merry couple frozen at the sight of the big red monster blocking their way. Long story cut short, Kane had tossed both of them into tons of boxes nearby like they were a rag doll and Vince was pissed with the incident.

"_That's it you bastard. You were suspended until further notice. Get your ass outta here right now!" _ Vince had yelled at him, but Kane did not show any response. He went back to his locker room, collected his stuff and left the building .

It had been almost a month since his suspension and the loneliness were killing him. Vince had told him that he would be allowed to return in November and maybe participating in Survivor Series (given that he behaved himself and not assaulting anyone anymore). Kane found himself suddenly missed the ring and having to kick people's asses around, but most of all, he felt so empty inside. All the failed efforts to win the champion belt, all the fights he had with Mark, the blood, fire, embarrassment, anger and frustration added up inside of his emotions, that he himself began to wonder if he had any sanity left.

Kane sighed as he began to unload the contents in his luggage- several tshirts and jeans and scattered them on the bed. He walked up to his closet and began to browse through the clothes hanging inside when he noticed a familiar looking tshirt he knew too well. A black tshirt with picture of a crossed 'T' symbol painted on the front that made Kane feeling puzzled. It was definitely belong to Mark, it was one of his favourite shirt, but Kane could not remember how the hell the shirt was inside the closet. Mark had never been to his apartment before. He must had accidentally stuffed the tshirt inside his bag and took it home with him. Kane tried to rack his brain to recall any such incident, and finally remembered something.

Oh yeah. There had been one heated night between them, and the next morning Mark had awoke late and made a fuss that he was running late for his flight back to Texas.

_"Shit, I'm running late," Mark scrambled off the bed as he saw the time on alarm clock beside him. Kane, who had just been awake himself, yawned sleepily as he watched Mark dashed into shower and stormed out in ten minutes. "Babe I need to go,Sara will kill me if I miss the flight, "Mark rumbled as he grabbed his bag and luggage. "Now where the hell did you threw my tshirt last night? " He groaned as he began to frantically searching around the room for his clothes._

_'Mark, just take mine. You gonna be late," Kane almost wanted to laugh as he picked up his own tshirt that he spotted on the floor and tossed it to Mark. "Thanks man, I owe you one," Mark hurriedly slipped into the tshirt and his jeans that he was able to find. But the shirt he wore last night was nowhere in sight, and Mark could not care less anymore. He needed to be in airport right now. "Bye baby bro, " He pecked on Kane's lips one last time before he rushed out of the hotel room._

_Kane shook his head in amusement as he looked around the room. It was in total mess, blanket and pillow scattered around along with empty bottles of beer he shared with Mark last night. He picked up the blanket and pillow on the floor and saw his brother's tshirt lying among the crumble of mess. He laughed to himself again as he held the shirt in his hand. "Nevermind, I'll keep this," He thought to himself, folding the shirt neatly before he stuffed it inside his own bag._

Kane sat on the bed as he placed the tshirt on his lap, running his palms across the material as the memory flashed back in his mind. It was indeed that he realized, he had almost forgot that he and Mark used to share the same bed ,used to spend the night drinking and ended up making love, kissing and touching each other as if the world was going to end tomorrow. How the hell did they fell apart? How the hell Kane had screwed it over the moment he decided to turn his back on his own brother? And Mark was not just a brother. He was a lover, maybe not yet to call a partner, but they had been there.

Kane did not realize he almost shed a tear as he began to remember the first night he had been with Mark.

_"We can have breakfast together in the morning." Kane said , leaning forward to kiss Mark again. He felt nervous as hell, but he did not want to miss any second of this. Mark responded eagerly, clutching the back of Kane's head as he kissed him back, slightly wondering if this was merely a wet dream. But he played along as the kisses grew sloppy and all heated up, his hands busy stroking Kane's torso and vice versa. He paused for a while to lift up Kane's shirt and reaching for his nipples where he took one into his mouth and fondling the other with his fingers. He heard Kane moaned in pleasure as he licked and bit the sensitive nub , with Kane's hand running across his back._

_Mark went back up to Kane's mouth to kiss him again, hands once again roaming down to his backside and straight inside his baby brother's jeans to grope his fine ass. "Mhmmmmmmm Markkk.." Kane moaned again as Mark flicking out his tongue to lick the bottom of his lip ,before proceeding to taste the skin below his throat. Kane's hands were wandering around Mark's arms and thighs as he pulled him closer to press harder against his body , both of his legs wrapped around Mark now._

_Mark pushed Kane off so that he was lying on his back and they continued kissing again as Mark sliding his hand lower to Kane's belly and finally he grasped his erection firmly, causing Kane to arch and bucking his hips up at the sensation of the touch. Mark kept rubbing from the outside of Kane's jeans while continued nuzzling Kane's neck when suddenly he realized Kane 's movement suddenlyhalted in the middle and tried to sit back up. "Mark, "He heard Kane spoke softly. Immediately Mark paused and lifted up his head, afraid if Kane had a sudden change of mind and wanted to leave. "Why Kane? Did I hurt you? I gone too far? " Mark asked gently as he repositioned himself to sit up._

_"No. Its just.. I'm nervous man. I.. I never do this before. I never been with a guy." Kane confessed, his head hanging down. "I know, baby. I know. Don't worry about it. We taking this nice and slow okay? Tell me if you want to stop," Mark reassured, taking Kane's hands and squeezed it. "I.. I don't want to stop. I like this. I swear. Its just.. I feel weird. Okay? And you are my own brother.. I ..i don't know ,man. Its like I wanted this, but I don't want this either." Kane sighed. "Its normal for you to feel that way. And as for me, you being my baby bro, did not change anything. I'm attracted to you as hell, and I wanted you, Kane. But I'm not gonna force you into anything. Take your time and le me make you feel good, alright?"Mark cupped Kane's cheeks, stroking him gently. "Well then.. What do I do now, Mark? What do we do now? " Kane leaned into his brother's touch, loving the feel of Mark's rough palm across his face. "just sit back and relax, ok? You don't have to rush into anything. We take this slow and good. I want you to feel good, not to be forced or pressured," Mark reassured again._

_"Ok.. What about..fucking ? Does it hurt Mark?" Kane asked, suddenly imagining Mark on top of him, drenched in sweats as he pushed inside him. " It does hurt a little bit at the beginning but it will get better as soon the fucking started." Mark nodded, "But to me it was up to you. Its fine for me if you didn't want it. We did not have to do it if you wanted to. If it was other guy, I would not think twice, but you are my baby bro and I'm not gonna hurt you. Okay?" Mark kissed him again. Kane nodded, but the worried look on his face was still obvious to Mark. " Don't stress yourself out. Relax and let's just enjoy each other for tonight ,ok? " Mark whispered into Kane's ear while his hands were sliding again into Kane's jeans. Kane replied with a soft moan._

_Mark lied on top of Kane now, still kissing him passionately, their hands roaming and groping everywhere within their reach. Kane took a bolder step by removing Mark's tank top and rolled him over so he was lying on top bent down and ran his fingers along mark's tattoed arms, tracing them slowly as if he were studying the art design. Mark did not say anything, he let Kane taking control and time to explore the whole new situation he had been having for the first time. Kane's hands went lower and paused at the waistband of boxers Mark was wearing and he he was hesitated for a while before he pushed it off. He was so fascinated at the object he discovered inside, secretly comparing the measurement of his brother's size to his own, and concluded his own was bigger. "Go ahead," Mark encouraged him as Kane was still nervously fidgeting around , but eventually he touched it._

_He began to stroke it slowly up and down, slowly learning himself to please his brother , who had his hips bucked up against Kane's hands as he tried to squeeze it. "OH God," he groaned softly as his brother rubbed and squeezed harder. Mark threw his head back as enjoyed his baby brother fondling his dick around and shut his eyes as he let out another moan. He opened his eyes again when he felt Kane's hand had abandoned his dick and he looked down only to see Kane had his head right near his genital area. He looked like as if he was having second thoughts as he looked up into his brother's eyes. " Kane, you don't have to.." But his words were cut off. "Its ok Mark. I want to taste you," He said softly._

_Kane hesitantly took the head into his mouth, feeling the taste of a dick for the first time in his life, but it was not really that bad. He was unsure of what to do but he used his natural instinct anyway, taking the length further into his mouth and started to suck slowly , trying to get used to the meaty taste. It wasn't long before Mark started to whimper and groan in pleasure as Kane increased his suction as hard and deep as he could. For a first attempt Kane was doing the job quite good._

_'Kane ,I'm gonna cum," He moaned again as he felt he was riding close to the edge and Kane once again was unsure of what to do next. Should he take it and swallow it or spit it out? In the erotic moans and whimper of pleasure Mark were screaming out he decided to just to try to take it all. Soon Mark lost himself and began to blast heavy cum into Kane's mouth, where he was trying to take all the thick essence and pushed it down to his throat but unfortunately he gagged and ended up spilling it back all over . "I'm sorry.." Kane mumbled as he released Mark's dick, wiping his cum-stained mouth as he got up to face Mark._

_Mark just laughed, grabbing his face and kissed him again, sharing his own taste with Kane. "its ok, baby bro. You are doing damn good. I love it," He said with a smile as he cupped Kane's cheeks again. "Really Mark? I thought it was messed up," Kane said, licking a spot of drool left on the corner of Mark's lip._

_"I swear baby. That was not bad for your first time. Now lie down and let me repay you the favor you did for me," Mark grinned,pushing his brother back into the bed and stripped his clothes and jeans off.  
_

And the rest of the night was history.

"I missed you buddy." Kane mumbled as he clutched the shirt to his chest as he rolled into sleep later that night, tears almost falling out again.

.


	12. Chapter 12

December 2000

_ The Undertaker and Rikishi vs. Kane and Rock_

Mark scratched his head upon reading the tag team match schedule for the Raw edition that night that was held in Hartford city. This was his first match against Kane since he had returned from his suspension period last November. There was something strange about Kane that Mark had noticed ever since his brother had came back to work. He had not resumed any revenge plot that Mark had anticipated after losing another battle on Unforgiven a couple of months ago. Now Kane had seemed to be laying low again, preferring to be locked in his usual mysterious world but Mark never keep his guard down. You could not take a sadistic beast like Kane without expecting him to suddenly ambush you with gasoline or steel chair at any time he felt like he wanted to.

Still , Mark always anxiously waiting and wondering when his brother would strike again, and in what way Kane might be planning to decimate him again. He would not be surprised if someday Kane would skin all the McMahon family alive and held the whole arena hostage after setting the locker room on fire if he was yet to lose another championship match. But then lately Mark had realized Kane had seemed to lose interest in the belt too, because he had chose to pick a fight with Chris Jericho just because the poor man had accidentally spilled coffee on Kane that led them to a battle in the recent Survivor Series pay per view, in which Kane proudly won. He no longer interfering in championship match or demanding a shot from Foley like he always did everytime there was major announcement regarding the title. He chose to keep inflicting pain on others, though, but apart from that, he also had not make any attempt to interact with Mark- either physical nor verbal. He had remained deadly silent as usual and ignoring Mark as if there was nothing ever happened between them and did not seem to wish to continue the battle he had started before.

Until tonight, this tag team match probably arranged by Shane McMahon, Mark wondered how badly he was going to beat Kane again, or how badly Kane was going to destroy him. Would he bring gasoline with him? Or hide it underneath the ring? Whatever it was, Mark would take it no matter how much the damage he would suffer from his brother's wrath. And if he's going to die, at least he'd die a man with honor.

The match began in usual fashion with Rock squared off against Rikishi while Kane and Mark waited outside. Rock was dominating the match when all by sudden , Kane tagged himself in without warning, making Rock looking a little bit pissed off but he stepped out anyway at the referee's order. Mark watched as Kane started to attack Rikishi and aiming for choke slam but the large Samoan countered him and regain back the control. But it was only for a while before Kane knocked Rikishi off and proceeded to flying clothesline on him. Kane did a good number of heavy beatdown on the giant-sized Rikishi, making Mark a little bit worried.

Eventually the worn out Rikishi managed to tag Mark in for assistance and he immediately went inside the ring and approached Kane. Mark did not know why, but he could see Kane was a little hesitated to face him as he took a few steps behind towards the rope where Rock saw his chance to repay Kane for what he did earlier . He slapped Kane's back to tag himself in, and Kane turned around in annoyance. He stepped outside while Rock resumed the battle against Mark.

Undertaker quickly attacked Rock with series of blows before he knocked him off with Old School where he walked up the top rope and sent Rock crashing down on the floor helplessly. He looked forward to continue his assault but Rock fought back after he finally regrouped. They continued to brawl until they knocked each other's out on to the floor and passed out for awhile. Taker was the first to regain himself back up, and started to attack Rock again but Rock was able to counter back. He slammed Taker into the corner and unloaded several punches on him until he stumbled down to the floor. Mark struggled to climb back on his feet but as soon as he did, Rock strike again with DDT ,sending Mark dropped again to the floor. Rock tried to nail Mark with pin count but was interrupted by Rikishi who stormed in and kicked Rock off.

Kane jumped inside along and started to attack Rikishi, kicking him out of the ring and followed him suit while Rock and Taker resumed the match inside. Taker got up and started to attack Rock but Rock overcame him again by another DDT. Meanwhile at the outside, Rikishi punched Kane a few times but suddenly Kane picked up a speaker box and knocked Rikishi off with the metal, sending him down to the floor.

Back in the ring, Rock had Taker down and was stalking him for Rock Bottom finisher but suddenly Kane slid back in. To everyone's horror and surprise, he pulled Rock off and grabbed him by throat , finishing a brutal chokeslam on his own partner. A dazzled Mark tried to register the situation as he saw Kane exited the ring in his backflip motion after the sudden turn of events, but he regrouped and went to pin Rock for victory.

Mark stood glowing in victory as he watched his brother who was still standing at the ramp, staring back at him as if he was trying to convey a message. He did not understand why Kane had turned on his own tag team partner, but Mark deducted Kane was just being Kane, doing anything whatever he felt like wanted and had ability to change his mind in just quick seconds. After all he was capable of turning on his own family , let alone a tag team partner. Somehow as he stared back at Kane who was still standing on the ramp, Mark couldn't help feeling that there was something Kane wanted to tell by the way he looked at him. Even without words, they could always communicate with each other and understand what was going to be said.

Mark returned to his private locker room shortly after, and was packing toiletries into his duffel bag when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in," He called out without even looking up from his bag. He heard the door was being opened and someone walked in, so Mark turned around to see the visitor.

It was Kane, that Mark never expected. At first he was afraid Kane might be planning an ambush again, but he came unarmed and still dressed in his ring gear and mask. Mark scanned around to look for any nearby stuff he could use as weapon should Kane launch something in his face later. "What the hell do you want?" He asked coldly. Kane did not reply for a while, instead he extended his right hand (the one that was not wearing the glove) to Mark, indicating a handshake. Mark was quite puzzled as he looked down at Kane's bare hand, but did not accept it. " What exactly you want, Kane? " He asked again, turning back to arranging stuffs inside his gym bag. "I wanted to make peace with you." Kane replied, taking his hand back as he saw Mark refused him. "Peace?" For a few seconds, Mark thought he had hearing mistake. Kane wanted peace? "Yup. Peace. No longer fighting, you and me," Kane confirmed , "So that's why you chokeslammed your own partner just now and helped me win the match?" Mark asked again , doubted if it was him or Kane who had been drunken. "Just assume it was..a peace offering. From me to you. And I want to apologize for setting your bike on fire and..for betraying you." Kane's voice was soft and slow but somehow.. Mark really doubted his sincerity in the apology. It was like he spoke with ice in his throat.. sounded cold and forced for some reason.

"Peace offering? You call that little stunt you did is a peace offering? You know, Kane, I'd rather call it piece of crap. You think helping me winning a regular tv match was going to make me forget all the shit you put me through? You almost cost me my life and now you expect me to just forgive you after that tiny shit you did for me? After putting me through hell all these times? Its not that easy, little brother. You knew me better than anybody else. I never forgive and I never forget either," Mark shook his head. "Listen, I know I had done a lot of terrible things to you.. But still..Can't we just let bygones be bygones? I…" Kane tried to answer but his words were cut off.

"Jeez Kane. You really had a habit of turning on your own ally. You turned on your own brother. You turned on your own tag team partner. And now you waltzed in apologizing like it was nothing to you. Who do you think you are?" Mark settled both of his hands on his hips now, staring at Kane who seemed to be wordless. He hung his head down silently, as if he couldn't bear to look back at Mark. " Just get out Kane. You and I, we are done here." Mark said, deliberately emphasizing the word 'we are done' , knowing his brother understood what he was trying to say. "But.." Kane tried to protest but Mark rolled his eyes, causing him to stop talking further. " I think we better go on separate ways. I'm sorry Kane. But after all that betrayal, after I gave everything to you, after all what we had, what we shared together.. I just can't forget what you did to me. It hurts Kane. It hurts way too bad." Mark said, turning himself away so he could hide his emotion from his brother. He couldn't let Kane see his weakness. "Just get out," He instructed in an icy voice.

Nodding his head in defeat, Kane slowly turned away, walking out of the room as he realized there was no way he could amend his brother for what he had done to him. As soon as the door was closed behind him, Mark sat on the bench , pushing his messy hair behind and buried his face in his own hands as he felt something moist clouding his eyes.

* * *

The next Smackdown taping night, Kane had been scheduled to square off against Rikishi in single match. He felt a little breakdown since his brother had refused his peace apology, but Kane was determined to try again some times later. He knew Mark too well, he never stayed angry at him for too long, Kane only need to attempt harder before he eventually return to him. Nevertheless Kane tried his best to focus on the match against Rikishi, giving the giant Samoan a good beating despite their size difference. In fact Kane almost dominate the whole show , proving to Rikishi it would take him a lot of extreme to keep the Big Red Machine down.

After what it seemed to be eternity to bring the Samoan down, Kane finally managed to plant a vicious choke slam on Rikishi and was about to pin him down when a sudden interference surprised him. It turned out Rikishi's partner, Haku had came barging in and started to attack Kane . Rikishi, who had just recovered from the choke slam effect before, happily joining his cousin to brutalize Kane severely. The next thing Kane knew were heavy knuckles and boots were being stomped on his face and chest repeatedly that he almost felt like suffocating to death.

He almost thought he was going to pass out when suddenly he heard another loud explosion in the air, signaling somebody else had came rushing along into the ring and much to his surprise when he saw it was his brother who had interfering as well. Through the corner of his eyes Kane watched Mark unloaded several hard blows on Haku and Rikishi in turns, and immediately he sprang into life. He refreshed himself as he stood up and joining Mark to help him kicking both of the giant cousins.

They worked together to kick the afro-haired Haku out of the ring, leaving Rikishi by himself to face the rest of the consequences. After taking turns punching Rikishi in face, Mark turned to look at Kane briefly and Kane quickly nodded, understand the signal from Mark that they were going to finish Rikishi off. Mark grabbed Rikishi by his throat first, and Kane added his own hand along before simultaneously dropped him with their choke slam signature. Then Kane started up his pyro to celebrate the victory.

Mark paced back and forth as he looked down on the helpless Rikishi lying on the mat before turning his attention towards Kane. Kane stared back at him, braced himself to say, "Mark?" Mark glared at him, his expression was still cold and serious as he muttered a reply, " Now we're even," , and then he exited the ring after staring at Kane for one last time. Kane watched him leaving the ring, feeling grateful for Mark still coming up to rescue him from the hands of the brutal Samoans. He knew, deep down Mark still care for him, despite refusing to let go of everything that had took place between them.

A small grin curled up Kane's lips underneath the mask as he made his way backstage,already figured out a certain way to make Mark eventually would accept him back into his life.


	13. Chapter 13

After the end of the Smackdown taping Mark headed to his favourite bar in the Hartford city that he never miss to visit every time WWF held an event there. Tonight had been quite tiring for him, although he had not any match but he felt a little tensed up. Maybe it was the things about Kane that had disturbed him lately. He couldn't help himself from constantly remembering how Kane had been trying to apologized to him back then but he felt too hard to let go. A part of him wanted Kane back, but another major part of him was afraid that Kane might be planning the whole thing to destroy him from the inside. He was no man of coward, but he could not bear the pain of getting emotionally hurt again.

He did not know why he was itching to run off into the ring to help Kane from getting beaten down by Rikishi and Haku, but he could not stand it anymore as he watched on the tv screen his brother was being gang banged by the two rascals. He debated to himself whether he should be going out to save his brother but eventually he decided to come out anyway. Kane was trying to ask him something after they both had finished Rikishi but his ego held him back from admitting he couldn't stand watching Kane getting beaten . It felt like he hated him so much, but he loved him too. And to add the salt into injury, the loving memories of the past he had with Kane came flooding in again, that he hated to remember.

Mark took a seat on the stool and ordered himself his usual favorite martini that the bartender who recognized him,had already knew how he liked it. As he sat there sipping the drink to his lips, he sensed somebody was taking a seat beside him with a familiar scent of cologne he recognized too well. He turned to see Kane next to him, offering a little smile. He was dressed in plain black tank top and jeans without his mask and and his long brown hair tied into ponytail. Mark swallowed as he looked at the glistening, muscular arms of Kane's and his exposed ,soft neck that he always craved to taste back then. "I know you'd drop by here. This is your favourite bar in Hartford," Kane began as the bartender asked him what to drink. He ordered a glass of whiskey.

"That's cute of you to remember." Mark said dryly.

"I remember a hell lot of things." Kane grinned.

"What the hell do you want, anyway? " Mark groaned.

"I want to buy you your favourite drink. And to give you..ermm..some more peace offering." Kane replied, with another grin.

"Don't act that cute on me, Kane. It may work before but not this time." Mark scorned, taking another shot of his martini.

"Really, Mark? Come on now. I wanna make peace with you. Don't you at least should see what I had on my plate for you?" Kane said as he pulled out his wallet from the back of his jeans. He pulled out a few dollars before stuffed it back into his back pocket.

"Hmm..Sounds interesting , this meal of peace offering you had. Whatcha got there? I bet it was matches and gasoline, right?" Mark tried to mock but he felt suddenly wordless when he felt Kane's hand crept into his thigh discreetly under the table. It was a sensational touch he had not feel for a long time. The hand moved and circled around his inner thigh, dangerously close to his crotch.

Kane placed the dollar bills on the table and informed the bartender he was paying for Mark's drink as well combined with extra tips.

Kane leaned forward to whisper into his brother's ear as he stood up from the stool. "If you wish to find out what I had to offer you, come with me to the back alley," He purred softly into Mark's sensitive skin behind his ear , and Mark almost gasped for breath. Kane got up and left, and Mark tried not to stare into his perky ass while he made his way towards the door. He doubted if should go along. What if Kane had set him a trap? What his brother had in store for him? Would it be another violence or fire or blood spilling again?

Fuck it, Mark decided to play along and made his way out of the bar, following Kane's scent that he had left behind. Whatever the thing Kane had planned for him, he would face it like a dignified man as he always had been.

He watched and followed Kane as he headed towards the exit door and stepped outside of the bar, leading him to the back alley area where everything was quite dark and nobody was around. Kane was a few steps aside of him and Mark had a great view of watching his brother's ass swaying around as he walked and suddenly remember the last time he had touched that juicy piece of meat.

His brief nostalgia halted when Kane eventually led him into a quiet corner and there was no soul could be seen around and the place was really dark without any source of light. The December night was quite cold with soft breeze in the air, predicting upcoming winter later this year. Kane turned towards Mark ,dragging him to the brick walls and pinned him against the cold surface. Mark's breath hitched when he felt Kane was squeezing against him, his erection and chest pressed on his body, placing his hands on Mark's face and leaned forward, starting to capture Mark's mouth into a heated kiss.

In just a split seconds, like a fire feeding on gasoline, Mark thought he lost all sense as he took Kane's tongue into his mouth,tasting what he had been missing for the last couple of months. His baby brother tasted like a combination of fresh mint and the whiskey he had just now and it was driving him crazy as Kane ravaging his mouth, trying to battle for dominance. He had one hand tangled into Mark's auburn hair as he angled his head to kiss him deeper while the other sliding beneath Mark's shirt , roaming all over his brother's skin- stomach, chest and around the back.

Mark's hands also were snaking across all over Kane's arms, wandering lower to his thigh and finally cupping his ass, pressing Kane harder against his crotch. Kane responded by rubbing his own hardening dick against Mark, his hands now also were groping Mark's ass, grinding their bodies together in between the passionate kisses. Their hips rocked together in unison while hands fondling each other's asses. "Oh God, " Kane moaned when he felt Mark grinding his erection against his thigh ,enjoying the sensual fraction of their dicks rubbing each other.

They played with each other's tongue for awhile before Kane moved his lips right to Mark's throat and began to lick on the soft skin hungrily. Mark groaned as he felt Kane's teeth were grazing every inch of his neck area, so he tilted his head up to give Kane more access. On the other note, his hand had gone to cup the obvious bulge in front of Kane's jeans , and Kane arched his hips up as Mark squeezed the hardened meat. He paused for a while before he continued sliding his hands all over Mark's torso and the back of his body, then resumed back to kissing his brother. Mark sneaked his hands into Kane's jeans, allowing himself the luxury of fondling his brother's ass directly while kept devouring Kane's mouth and tongue passionately.

Kane, however had other idea after a few minutes rubbing and grinding against his brother's dick. Mark felt him slowly unzipping his leather pants and released the button open to give himself direct access inside. Kane pulled his brother's hard cock out that came like a spring released and began to stroke it up and down, leaving Mark gasping for breath again. Mark let out another moan when Kane licked his lips and then sank down to his knees. His brother pulled the pants and underwear lower to give his dick more air and Kane locked his eyes up with Mark as he flicked out his tongue to lick the head of his dick. His tongue began to move in a wicked way, licking the undersides and the whole length all the way to the shaft and the base with his hands grasping Mark's balls.

Moaning and whimpering in pleasure as Kane worked his dick faster, Mark cast a glance all around the area to see if anyone was peeping in, which luckily nobody was still around. He grabbed a hold of Kane's brown hair, tugging and forcing him to go faster now that Kane had attempted to insert the whole Mark's dick into his mouth. Having met his limits as far as he could take, Kane's head now was bobbing up and down slowly as he sucked his brother's dick in steady rhythm. His brother's cock was rich and deep at the back of his throat as he listened to Mark moaning and groaning repeatedly ,muttering curses and swearing words as he enjoyed Kane's tongue dancing around his cock. "Kane…ahhhhhhhhhhh baby bro..damnnnnnn…Yeahhhh that's its…Holy shit!" He groaned , hands tangled in Kane's hair as he felt Kane forced his cock deeper to suck him harder.

Soon he felt he was going to the edge with Kane's head rocking up and down between his legs and Mark knew he was going to lose it. "Kaneeeeee..baby I'm coming..!" He moaned one last time as he spilled out his orgasm into Kane's awaiting mouth, in which he proudly took and pushed it down his throat, managed to swallow most of it.

Kane stood up back to his feet , grinning with a stain of cum still left on the corners of his mouth, in which Mark grabbed his face to lick the remaining he left behind. "I fucking missed you," Kane mumbled after they kissed for a while. "Me too. I miss you too. You should make peace offering more, baby brother," Mark smiled as he cupped Kane's face into a kiss again. He pulled Kane closer to him, wanting to feel as much of his baby brother as he could. Mark's eyes widened as he saw Kane pulled something out of his jeans pocket and handed it to him. A small bottle of lubricant. "Fuck me now, Mark,please? " He pleaded sweetly as Mark took the bottle from him.

"Are you sure? Anyone could have see us," Mark hesitated for a while as he scanned the dark area again. "Positive. Nobody can see us here. Even if they did, there would be no problem to handle them right? " Kane leered, rubbing himself against Mark again. "Fine. " Mark groaned as his dick twitched again. Kane grinned and start to unzip his own jeans and stripped it along with his underwear to his knees to reveal his own aching erection. Mark cast one last glance around before turning his brother around so he was facing the wall, exposing his juicy ass in the air.

He slapped Kane's ass a couple of times ,earning loud moan from Kane before he uncapped the bottle and coated some liquid along his dick and on his fingers. Then he prepared Kane, slipping his fingers into Kane's hole to stretch his opening. Kane gasped in pain at the invading finger but soon relaxing back as Mark hit his spot. He applied some of the lube along the tight hole before he prepared his large cock to enter inside.

Waiting for Kane to adjust to his size, Mark wrapped his arms around Kane while showering kisses on his brother's neck and shoulder to help him relaxing and soon Kane granted him permission to start moving.

Soon Mark's length was filling the whole of Kane and he began to make noises and moans as Mark started a brutal thrust. He slammed in and out f his brother's ass in furious rhythm, earning another screams and moans and gasps of pleasure from Kane as he pounded harder. Their hips rocked and grinding in frenzy motion as Mark sped his thrust up, hands wrapped around Kane's hard cock. "Shit Mark, fuck me harder..yessss…jesus….oh god Markkkkkkkkk.." Kane moaned over and over, drowning in the sick pleasure of being fucked by his own brother. "Fuck Kane..So tight, arghhhh" Mark groaned along, pounding deeper and harder while stroking Kane's cock in time with his thrust.

Mark eventually reached his second orgasm and spilled hard and thick into his brother's ass, followed by Kane seconds later. Kane blasted his cum heavily, filling Mark's hand with his creamy splash of essence,while still howling from his own climax. His knees felt like jelly as soon as Mark pulled out from his ass and turning him around to kiss him again.

"Fuck..that was awesome, Mark." Kane grinned again as Mark rested his forehead against him. Mark grinned back , pulling him into a tight hug. "Lets go back to hotel." He whispered as he planted another kiss into Kane's lips. Kane nodded, his ass still felt sore from the heavy pounding but the pain was really worth it.


	14. Chapter 14

The bright sunlight piercing through the open curtain almost blinded Mark as he squinted his eyes open the next morning , and instantly feeling heaven as he turned to his side to look at the sleeping form of Kane lying beside him, still peacefully snoring, mouth slightly open with his hand curling around his pillow. He gazed every detail of line and creases along the innocent looking face with admiration and couldn't help complimenting how cute his baby brother when he was asleep like that, but a small part inside Mark still twitched with a little distrust even when he was loving this perfect moment. After what had took place last night they eventually were able to patch things up but somehow, even though Mark did not want to, a part of him still wondering what really was going in Kane's mind. Despite adoring every aspect of Kane he was studying right now, Mark could not help doubting if his brother was really coming back to him for real or if he was plotting something else. Or even if he really did, how long it would take before Kane would smash another steel chair from the back of Mark's head?

What was it you wanted, Kane? Mark sighed silently, could not resist leaning down and pressed a kiss on top of Kane's head. Right now he wanted nothing more than to take Kane to the end of the world and spend the rest of their lives away from this mess and all these people they ever knew.

The brief kiss must had distracted Kane , because all of sudden he moved to roll to the other side, and his eyes slightly opened at the sight of Mark smiling in front of him. " Good morning Snow White, " Mark teased, leaning down to kiss Kane on his lips. " Mmm.. Morning to you too my Evil Queen," Kane replied, laughed a little as he saw Mark slightly pouting. "So I'm the evil stepmom now? " He rolled his eyes. Kane nodded with a smirk. " Yup. Because she was just as big and bad as you were. I wish you could be the kind dwarf, but he was too little for you, " Kane laughed again, pulling his brother down for another kiss. "Damn right he was, " Mark grinned, throwing his arms around Kane's body to snuggle closer ,feeling the heat radiated from his brother's exposed skin.

"You had fun last night? " Mark asked, tracing his fingers along Kane's scruffy sides of his face. "Hell yea. That was.. fucking good," Kane nodded, rubbing his legs against his brother's thigh, "Thanks , Mark." He added, stealing one more kiss. "For?" Mark asked, knowing the answer before his brother was saying it. "For taking me back. You know, after all those things I did. Bad, bad things, " Kane sighed . "Hey, now," Mark ruffled Kane's hair softly as he noticed Kane's changing expression. " I'm sorry for all the shit I made you went through. Please forgive me , big brother? Please?" Kane pleaded, staring directly into his brother's eyes with a puppy look. " Ok, Kane. I forgive you," Mark replied, "But you must promise me one thing. Promise that you will never, ever turn your back on me again. That you would never hurt me again. Will you promise me?"

Kane grabbed his brother's hand and brought them to his chest, pressing them against his bare skin. "I promise Mark. I swear with my life. I'd never do that again to you. I know it hurts. And I'm really sorry." He rambled as he took Mark's hands to his lips to kiss them firmly. Mark nodded, gazing into his brother's blue eyes deeply. "Now that we are cool.. " Mark trailed off, "Kane, tell me why you did that? What really had gone wrong that time? " He asked.

Kane let out a heavy sigh as he repositioned himself to sit up straight and Mark did the same, their hands entwined in each other as they both leaning comfortably against the pillows. "Tell me, " Mark whispered ,and Kane nodded before he kissed him again. "I got mad. Frustrated the night I lost to Triple H. I could not think straight back then and I started to get obsessed with the belt. I was angry and ..jealous of you." Kane paused as he hung his head down in remorse, but Mark kept squeezing his palms , telling him to continue.

"I tried , Mark. I tried to keep myself from getting jealous and hating you because you beat Hunter, but I lost. That night when you were against Benoit, Shane had came along and he talked some trash with me. He kept comparing me to you and how I would always walk behind your shadow. He called me weak and pussy for needing you to babysit me everytime. And he said I was nothing more than your little lapdog he used to protect himself from his own enemies. He told me that as long as I kept riding your coattails I would never get to hold the championship belt because you would always standing in my way. He even brought back the time I won the title from Austin in 1998. If it wasn't for you then I would never get the belt. And..he said I could not even defend the title in 24 hours because you were not there.." Kane paused again, before he resumed his words. "And that was when I had enough. When he had came out to attack you, I rushed out to save you, but I did not mean to choke you. I did not want to. But when I saw his face I remembered all the things he said to me earlier, and when I looked back at you..that was when I snapped. I was so angry at you. I was angry because you got all the attention and you always were so better than me while I was nothing more than a freak. So I….." Kane left his word hanging, could not even finish the sentence when Mark grabbed his body and hugged him tightly, his hands rubbing his back soothingly.

"I got obsessed with the belt. I got obsessed with what everyone keep saying of me. All I wanted was to prove them that I could be the WWF champion too without you helping me. I wanted to show them that I was stronger and better than you.." Kane continued, but his words were left off again as he buried his face on Mark's shoulder.

"Hush baby..Shhhhh.. Its okay..I got you..Okay.. I understand how you felt.." Mark tried to comfort his brother , rocking Kane's body as he realized Kane had shed tears on his shoulder, his hands tangled in the curls of the brown hair. 'Mark, I'm sorry." Kane apologized again as Mark felt more wet liquid covering his bare arms, and now he was feeling guilty for judging Kane earlier . "Shhhsh Kane.. Please don't cry again. I got you ok? Lets just forget all this shit and move on , alright? You were better than them. They were all jealous and scared of you. And us. They did not have anything like we had, so they'd do anything to tear us apart. But to me you were the best damn thing that I ever had. The best of the best." Mark coaxed as he constantly rocking Kane back and forth, easing his brother's sorrow away as he gently stroked the back of Kane's body.

Kane lifted his head up to face Mark, and Mark immediately cupping his face to kiss him again, passionate and deep. They broke apart as the needs for air forced them off each other, so Mark took the chance to wipe the tear-streaked eyes of his brother with the back of his thumb. " I had been thinking, " Kane said, "That I'm gonna stop chasing the the stupid belt. I don't want it now, I don't want it then, I don't want it ever. Ever in my life. I just want you." He confessed.

"You kidding me," Mark's eyes widened.

"I'm fucking serious , . I'm just gonna leave the title to you and the likes of Austin and Rock and Hunter. You people were so full of ego and shit, the belt really match all your persona, I guess," Kane began to lie again on his back, throwing his arms around Mark's neck to pull him closer. " But you deserved to be champ too, "Mark protested as he landed his head on the base of Kane's neck, stealing the chance to nuzzle against the smooth skin that Kane moaned a little.

"I don't want to be the champ anymore. I just wanna be with you. My darling big brother," Kane replied, moaning again as he felt Mark's teeth skimming into his throat again. "What about Royal Rumble next year? Are we gonna…"Mark asked as he brought his face up to Kane's lips, kissing him again. "Don't worry. I'm still gonna kick your ass outta that ring. And everyone else asses too. Then afterwards we would have a rematch in our bed in our hotel room….." Kane rambled , making Mark laughed with amusement.

"You're so funny," Mark commented, as he ran his fingers along Kane's broad frame of chest while Kane stroked his auburn hair. "That's why you loved me," Kane replied, pressing a kiss on top of his brother's head. "Hmm.. What we going to do today? The weather looked fine," Mark rested his head right on his brother's chest, loving the broad expanse of skin as he listened to the heartbeat running inside. "As usual.. Like the old times. Breakfast, gym and getting to work," Kane answered, "Or do you want to go sightseeing around the city?" He suggested, circling his arms around Mark's waist. "Sounds good," Mark murmured, "But I felt too lazy," He added, playing his finger around Kane's sensitive nipples that made the other man groaned.

"You seemed to grow much weight lately," Mark said as he stroked Kane's gigantic, muscular arms. "How much you had bench pressed now? " He asked. "Hmm.. 550 .. I'm aiming for 700. Hopefully I can do it by next year," Kane replied. "Really? Impressive.. My big baby bro working himself up, mmm," Mark teased again as he shifted his attention to Kane's large stomach , circling his fingers around the belly button and the hair trail along the lower region. Kane laughed again. " Think we can get the same level?" He growled as he felt his cock twitched upon coming contact with Mark's hand around it. "Nah, I think we should get to next level," Mark grinned as he began to tease the head of his brother's cock with his thumb.

"Hey, I forgot . There's something I want you to have, "Kane suddenly said, sitting himself up so he could reach the drawer on the nightstand beside the bed. "What else? Man , you really coming so handy," Mark groaned at being interrupted but still feeling amused as he remembering how Kane had carried a lube with him last night. Kane produced something out from the drawer and placed the object in Mark's palm.

Mark squealed in surprise and delight as he found out it was a set of bike keys. "Your new bike. For the one I destroyed and burnt," Kane said quietly, obviously ashamed to bring the subject up. "Oh Kane. You really shouldn't have. I can buy another thousand bikes ,you know. But you were the only one and irreplaceable, idiot," Mark shook his head. "No. I really want to make it up to you. I had it parked in the gym. You can ride it tonight to arena," Kane said. "Thanks, man. I mean it. I love this so much." Mark said, studying the brand new keys in his hand and wondering how the bike would be like.

"I love you, Mark." Kane suddenly blurted out and Mark lifted his eyes up in surprise. "Kane, I love you too." He answered as he placed the keys back on the nightstand, then capturing Kane's lips into a kiss again. God , he could do this all day to his brother and will never get tired of it. "So we are now..what? Brothers or..lovers?" Kane asked as they parted their lips apart. "Both, baby. Both. Bros and lovers. And I would never stop loving you." Mark replied, their eyes were hungrily gazing into each other with flaming passion.

"I think I love it. Bros and lovers."Kane nodded, kissing Mark again as he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, feeling as if the world was closing around them both with no one else were there. And they would never, stop loving each other.


	15. Chapter 15

April 2001

" Kane are you alright bro?" Mark dashed into the trainer's room where his brother was currently being held for medical treatment after a vicious assault from Steve Austin and Triple H during Kane's match with Rhyno earlier. He had made a mistake of leaving Kane alone in the ring after he had chasing Edge and Christian through the audience crowd as they were trying to interfere in Kane's match, not realizing Austin and Triple H sneaking into the ring and ambushed his poor brother. His heart sank at the sight of Kane sitting on the treatment chair with his left arm were bandaged as the result of being crushed to the steel steps and spots of purple bruises coloring all over his pale skin.

"I'm fine Mark. Though they did quite a job on me," Kane said beneath his still masked face. Mark told the medical staff to leave and they obeyed, walking out of the room after collecting their bag. As soon as they disappeared, Mark locked the door shut and hurriedly unmasking Kane so he could kiss him deeply. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you alone. Stupid me, stupid me," Mark grumbled as he placed his hand on Kane's bandaged arm, making the other man squirmed a little. "Hey, don't worry. Its not your fault," Kane assured, squeezing Mark's fingers as he rested them on his knee. "Damn Austin and Hunter! Fuck fuck fuck," Mark cursed to himself angrily , punching on the table nearby to release his frustration. When it comes to playing this kind of game, these two men never want to play fair.

He was currently feuding against the partners in crime along with McMahon family, and as usual they always wanted to bring someone's else family into their business. He never intended to drag Kane in this matter but this time they had crossed a line and definitely have to pay for this. "They will pay for this. I swear. I'm gonna make them pay for breaking your arm. I promise that," Mark gritted his teeth, pushing his hair from his face as he began to pace back and forth restlessly. " You got any idea? ' Kane asked as he took a sip of drink from his water bottle. "An eye for an eye, an arm for an arm. They mess with my family, I'll mess with theirs," Mark replied, images of the rest of McMahon's family members flashed before his mind. Or Debra, Austin's road wife. One of them would pay, he decided.

"What's in your mind? " Kane asked again, clutching his swollen arm that was patched with the white gauze. "Baby, you wait here. I'm going out for awhile, then I'll be back, ok?" Mark suddenly said as he leaned forward to kiss his brother again. "Where are you going?" Kane asked, suddenly feeling worried. " To see the douchebags. I'm gonna ask for a match," Mark told him. " Let me come with you," Kane grabbed his mask to put it on, but Mark stopped him. "No , you stay here. I can handle them myself," Mark refused. "But Mark, what if they did anything to you? I can't let that happen to you," Kane cried. "Kane, trust me, baby bro. I know what I'm doing okay? " Mark took his brother's hands to his lips and kissed them firmly. "I don't feel good about this," Kane whined, secretly thinking he was going to follow his brother anyway.

"Kane, do what I tell you to do. Stay right here. And don't even think of tracing me afterwards. If you did, I will ban sex from us for a month. I mean it." Mark threatened ,leaving Kane with no choice. He could not even survive one week without sex, let alone for a month. He pouted slightly. "Fine," He grumbled unhappily. "Besides, I don't wanna risk them hurting you more. I'm gonna be fine,alright?" Mark added, kissing the top of Kane's head. "Alright. But be careful, Mark. Please?" Kane nodded, but he was still feeling unhappy and worried. "I will. I promise. I'll be back in a while ,ok? " Mark smiled as he clapped on Kane's shoulder before he made his way out of the door.

Kane watched with distress and anxiety as his brother disappeared behind the door. He was itching to go out there and secretly checking if Austin and Hunter were going to crush his brother like they did to him earlier but he did not dare to risk Mark's wrath if he ever find it out. Mark would be pissed beyond hell. If there was one thing Kane knew about his brother too well, that was Mark always hated people disobeying him. Besides Mark had enough with Austin and Hunter dragging Kane into their rivalries. From the beginning Mark had warned Kane to stay out of his personal feud although Kane offered to help battling them, Mark refused.

So Kane had actually listened to Mark's command and never interfered into any Mark's matches or fights against Hunter or Austin, but tonight the game had changed when both of the cowards had took out on Mark's little brother. Lines had been crossed and the yard was being trespassed. There would be war being declared any time sooner or later. He was only hoping Mark would return safe and sound, though he secretly loving the way Mark had stood up for him and determined to walk into the lion's den by himself so he could settle a score for his baby brother. Like Mark had said, an eye for an eye, an arm for an arm.

An hour had passed and Mark still had not return, making Kane began to get worried and restless again. He paced back and forth like a hungry tiger trapped in a cage, and debated himself whether he should go out and get Mark. But he still did not dare to take the risk considering Mark's threats earlier that sex would be banned if Kane break his rules, and Kane could not bear the thoughts of being close to his brother but not able to touch him in sexual ways. Even when Mark returned to his residence in Texas just for a few days, Kane almost thought he was going crazy just thinking of how he couldn't wait to see Mark again.

Finally the door was being opened and Mark re-emerged, drawing a sigh of relief from Kane as he saw Mark had returned unharmed and looking just fine. "Damn, I almost wanna go out there to check on you," Kane groaned as he rushed to hug Mark. Mark laughed a little as he patted his brother on his back. "I told you I would be fine," He said as he encircled Kane's waist, pulling him closer. "What did you do?" Kane asked , his hands wrapped around Mark's neck. " I took Stephanie hostage," Mark grinned. "Really? You gotta be serious Mark?" Kane asked again in disbelief. "Its true," Mark nodded, "It was coincidence. I passed the cafeteria when I saw her making coffee by herself. So I grabbed her hair, forcing her to take me to her dogs," Mark said, " And when they saw me holding the dollface's hair,they all went ape shit. You should see their expression, its hilarious. I even said to Hunter that I tried to finger his wife's hole , but its too tight and he goes all screaming and jumping like a slut.," He added, causing them both to burst into laughter.

"Damn it bro. You should let me join you," Kane slapped Mark's chest playfully, only causing Mark to laugh even harder. "So, what happened then?" Kane asked. "I asked for tag team match next week on Raw. No interference or Debra would suffer the consequences next. Austin went ballistic. McMahon refused at first but when I spoke about his daughter's hole again, he submitted like a puppy," Mark said, his hands stroking Kane's rough beard on the sides of his cheeks. "So he agreed? Good for him," Kane grinned. "He had no choice. I told them that this was their fault. If they had not mess with you I would not mess with their women," Mark said, nuzzling his nose against the rough skin of Kane's face.

Kane did not say anything ,instead he placed his hand at the back of Mark' s head to pull him into a heated kiss. Mark tilted his head to sneak his tongue further into Kane's mouth to savor the wetness and heat inside as they collided and massaging each other. "Mmpphhhhhh…" Kane made a little noise as he pushed Mark towards the table and tried to straddle him when suddenly he felt pain striking his wounded arm that he squealed a little, causing Mark to immediately break the kiss off. "Babe what happened? Did I hurt you? " Mark grabbed his brother's arm to check on the bandage. "Awwww Mark. A little bit painful here," Kane told him as they both sat down.

"Guess there would be uncomfortable sex," Mark joked as he carefully caressing Kane's arms without touching the bandage spot. "What happened to banning it earlier? " Kane laughed as he reached for his gym bag and produced out a small bottle of baby lotion from the inside. "Well you've been a good boy so the ban was now cancelled, " Mark smirked , leaning down to place a kiss on Kane's shoulder. " Ahah. I always been a good boy," Kane said, handing the bottle of lotion to his brother. "A little help, big brother?" He asked, indicating Mark to apply the lotion to his arm that was not covered by bandage. "So this is the secret of the smooth glistening skin? " Mark smirked again as he uncapped the bottle and poured its contents in a small amount on his palm. "Yup," Kane nodded proudly.

"I thought you were using baby oil," Mark said as he began to rub Kane's arm, massaging the skin gently with the slick lotion. " Nah. Baby oil only make your skin dry. It works on babies but not for you," Kane said, moaned softly at the touch of his brother's hands along his arm. " I should give a try," Mark said, "But my tattoos are too sensitive," He said. "Why don't you use the one special for tattoos? You know, the kind of cream designed for tattoed skin," Kane asked. " There was such thing? I never heard of it," Mark was quite surprised. "Didn't your tattoo artist tell you? You can find it in the drugstore or online pharmacy," Kane replied.

"Really man. I don't remember the tattoo guy said anything about tattoo cream," Mark shook his head as he finished applying the lotion on his brother. He placed the cap back on the bottle before handing it back to Kane. "Don't worry. Tomorrow we are going to the local store and find one for you. And I can help applying them on you," Kane smirked, once again wrapping his arms around his brother's neck and started to kiss him again. "Mmmmm," Mark moaned in response.

"Lets get back to hotel and finish this." Kane whispered as they parted their mouths apart. He picked his mask up and began to don it back on his face.

"Yeah. We gonna get busy this week with the motherfuckers." Mark grumbled as he collected their stuff and gym bags before they headed out of the room.


	16. Chapter 16

"Ready for tonight?" Mark asked Kane as they both headed into the local gym for training session to prepare for their scheduled tag team match for the upcoming Raw edition on the Monday night. "Hell yeah," Kane smiled as he tossed his bag on the bench. There was only a few number of people in the training room, some of them probably local trainers, and others were the superstars that were also were working out for their tonight match card.

"Can't wait to kick Austin's ass. I still remember the night I had put him on the altar to sacrifice him or the devil," Mark said ,chuckling to himself. "God, you were so creepy back then," Kane laughed . "And so were you, big red freak," Mark shot back, only making his brother laughing harder. "Well I might be a freak but I know a number of people who had a secret crush on me, " Kane winked, "I think they even get to the point of stalking me all the time," He added with a wolfish grin. "Oh yeah? Any chance you gotten laid aside from Tori and Chyna? " Mark teased. "Yup. Quite a number , " Kane nodded proudly. "Wow. The devil's favorite demon is a womanizer. Wonder never cease," Mark remarked. " What, you think a demon not capable of feelings? " Kane asked, slipping into a pair of sneakers. "No," Mark replied, " Not only a demon is capable of feelings, but also were capable of a hot sex," He whispered into his brother's ear, causing Kane to shiver a little, but he laughed again. "Damn it Mark," He said, thinking if they were not around public ,he would have kiss his brother right now.

Mark grinned as he left his brother to check on the equipment while Kane still working on lacing up his gym sneakers. When he was done tying up his shoes, Kane got up to join Mark when he heard Mark's cell phone was ringing from the inside of his bag. "Mark, your phone's ringing," He called out as he pulled the cellphone out from the bag . "Coming, " Mark replied as he turned to to get back to Kane.

He retrieved the cell phone Kane handed to him and flipped it open, looking at the caller ID flashed on the screen. An unknown number from Texas area code. "Hello, " Mark spoke.

"_Good day. Is this Mr. Mark Calaway?" _ a male voice spoke at the end of the receiver. "Speaking, " Mark replied casually, casting a glance at Kane who stood watching him.

"_Alright Mr. Calaway. My name is Dave Farrell from Texas Police Department and I'm calling from Houston State Hospital. I was understood that your wife is Mrs. Sara Calaway, am I right?"_

"Yes I am," Mark began to feel suspicious. " What's going on with my wife officer?"

_"Well Mr. Calaway, I am really unhappy to inform you that your wife had been involved in a terrible accident this morning. She was driving with, I suppose, your mother-in law when her car was hit by a truck and she had been admitted into Houston State Hospital just now. I'm really afraid to say that her condition was quite bad and she had lost pretty much blood. Her mother's condition was quite serious too," The caller paused for awhile._

"What?! Sweet jesus..Is she alright ? How ..Oh god.. was she alright officer? How long she had been there?" Mark almost wanted to cry upon hearing the sudden news.

_"Look Mr. Calaway. I,uhh.. I cannot say this ,but she was hurt really bad. The doctors are currently working on her. I think you better get down here as soon as possible. I'm really sorry for what happened to your wife, and we're still investigating this case further,"_

"Oh God. " Mark said, "Thanks officer. I will be at the hospital as soon as I can," He flipped the phone shut before he looked back at Kane with distraught. "What happened Mark? " He asked with concern.

"Kane, I.. I need to get back to Texas. Sara.. She had been getting into accident and now.. she's in hospital. I have to go back for her," Mark sagged on the bench, tears almost falling out from his hazel green eyes. "Oh Mark. I'm sorry. I hope she would be okay. Mark ,don't worry. You go back ahead and check on her, ok?" Kane sat beside Mark and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulder. "But that means I will have to miss Raw and you will be alone with the two bastards," Mark sobbed as he looked up to his brother. "So what? It will be handicap match then, I'd still face them without you," Kane replied. "But you were not doing well yet, " Mark protested, pointing at Kane's arm where bruises from last week still were obvious. "Look, I'll get to McMahon and tell him to cancel the match, " Mark suggested, but Kane shook his head.

"Mark, you don't have to cancel. I'm gonna face them by myself. Remember you always taught me not to runaway from my own battle? Be a man and not a pussy? Lose or win doesn't matter to me. Look, I know my chance to win is probably zero but I'll give them the best I could. I'm not gonna stand back and hiding away like a coward. At least I have the dignity to face them like a real man. Though I know they probably would smash me in the head with the steel chair and put me through a a table, but I'm not gonna back off. I'll do this for us. For you," Kane insisted as he squeezed Mark's fingers.

"I really don't want this to happen, you know. I always hate choosing between you and Sara, but…" Mark trailed off as he pushed a hair from his face, trying to hide the tears that were clouding his eyes. "Oh Mark, come on man. That was your wife, for God's sake. I understand everything okay? Its not anybody's fault man. If I were you, I would do the same in a heartbeat. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, alright?" Kane assured. "But.." Mark tried to protest again. " This conversation is over," Kane cut him off. "You go back to Texas and look out for Sara, I will handle the douchebags," He said, "Besides, its not like I never been anything through like this before. Remember when you and Big Show goaded me and Xpac? The situation pretty much like this, so there was nothing I could not take from Austin and Hunter," Kane said , and Mark nodded his head as he tried to give a weak smile.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this," Mark whispered as he wiped his teary eyes with the back of his hand. " Its alright Mark. I'm gonna be fine," Kane smiled, "No, I might not be fine, but hell, I'd go through all the beatings. I'd been through much worse than this, so I guess everything is gonna be ok. You go right back to Texas and tell your wife I wish her well, ok? I hope nothing bad will happen to her," He said. "Ok." Mark replied unhappily as he stood up and picked his bag. " Give me a call when you get to Sara," Kane said as they hugged each other. "I will. Thanks little brother. I love you so much ,did you know that? " Mark patted his brother's back.

"I know dear. I know. I love you too," Kane grinned as he released Mark from his embrace. " Hopefully I would see you next week." Mark said. "Alright. Now hurry up ," Kane nodded. Mark took a glance around and suddenly he pulled Kane into a hidden corner behind the locker, attempting a quick peck on his lips. "I love you," He said . " Love you too." Kane smiled, watching as Mark gave one final wave before he finally making his way out of the gym. He really wished Sara would be fine, but somewhere in his heart, he doubted himself he could really prepare for the violent beatings he was about to take from Hunter and Austin later tonight.

* _Six hours later.*_

The almost three agonizing hour flight finally ended as Mark found himself landing in the Texas airport and he decided to go straight to Houston State Hospital without returning to his own house, so he rented a car because he still had his luggage with him. As he sped over towards the state hospital, he couldn't stop thinking about his baby brother and prayed that Kane would fine by himself tonight. He knew his brother really could take all the beatings but he couldn't help worrying since Kane himself was not really in good shape. After all his arm was still injured although he insisted he was feeling quite good.

He was really thankful that his brother never quite a trouble when it comes to him and his wife. Kane had never complaining about Sara and had accepted that sometimes Mark would make Sara his priorities above him, because he understood Sara had came a long way before him. Kane said it never mattered to him which ever Mark would choose between them because he respected her as Mark's wife. And tonight he had selflessly chose to sacrifice himself to face both Austin and Hunter so that Mark would be able to visit Sara. They were only six hours apart and Mark felt like he already missed Kane , although he could not not stop worried about his wife too.

He eventually arrived the hospital, and after parking the car just outside the building, he went inside, heading towards the receptionist lounge to ask Sara's whereabouts. "Hello sir. Welcome to Houston state Hospital, how can I help you?" One of the staff greeted in a friendly voice. "Yes, my name is Mark Calaway. I'm looking for uhh.. My wife had been in accident, I was told she was admitted here," Mark began. "Can you give me your wife's name sir? I'll check her for you," The staff asked.

"Mrs. Sara Calaway,Please."

"Hold on a second please," The receptionist began to type away on her computer. Then she looked up . "I'm sorry sir, there was no record of Mrs. Sara Calaway admission into this hospital. Are you sure you were given the right information? "

"What do you mean? " Mark frowned. "A police officer called me earlier saying my wife had been in accident and was admitted here," He insisted. "I'm sorry,sir, but I had searched and found no record of a patient called Mrs. Sara Calaway today,"

"Can I talk to your supervisor? " Mark demanded, beginning to get impatient. " Sure , sir,hold on," The lady got up from her seat and walked into what seemed to be a little office behind her and disappeared inside before she came out with another older looking staff that looked to be her superior. "Good evening Mr. Calaway, I was told you were looking for your wife? " The new woman greeted with a smile. "Yes, can you double check for me? Because I had this phone call from a cop telling me my wife had been involved in an accident and was admitted in this hospital," Mark requested. "Well ,my assistant here had been looking under your wife's name, but there was no record of her admission. But I can help you check if your wife probably were sent to another hospital in Texas state. Can you give me her health insurance number or social security so I can search her record in our system," The woman asked. "Fine. " Mark pulled out his wallet from the back of his jeans and took a copy of Sara's health insurance card that he kept with him. He handed it to the staff and she began a quick browse through her computer.

After a few seconds, she looked up. "Mrs. Sara Daniels Calaway. Last health checkup on November 2000, no records of admission into any health centre or state hospitals. Positive, sir. Your wife had not being admitted into any hospital this year. Are you sure you did not miscomunnicate or something,sir?"

Mark began to feel his blood was boiling in his veins. He was quite tired from the tedious flight journey and now he was feeling like an idiot. "I don't know, alright?! Look, I had just got off a three hour flight to get to my wife here and now you're telling me that she was not here, not in any fucking hospital anywhere. Are you sure system were not screwed up or something?" Mark almost bellowing, his high pitched voice causing all other people around to turn their attention to him. " Sir, why don'y you try to call your wife and see if you had received wrong information about her?" The earlier staff suddenly said, "Besides, based on what you said, there had been an accident, but as far as we are concerned, there was no record of admission of any accident victim today." She added quietly, slightly afraid of Mark's gangster-looking appearance.

Mark groaned , and suddenly he felt a little guilty for having screaming to the hospital staff. " I'll just do that. Thanks. I'm sorry." He sighed as he turned around to walk out of the hospital. I'll just go back home and see what 's this all fucking about, he decided. He flashed back into the memories of the phone call he had received earlier. He was positive the cop officer told him that his wife had been into accident and were treated in the hospital, but how come there was no record of Sara being admitted? He took out his phone and began to dial Sara's number, but there was no answer. What the hell this is all about? Did somebody pulled a prank on him? He had heard may stories about, usually high school kids love to make prank phone calls to a certain person and feeding him/her false information about their spouses or kids just so they would freak out. Maybe somebody had pulled a joke on him. But who it could be?

Mark's heart almost give out as he saw Sara's car parked in their driveway. If there was really an accident, how come her car was still there? And that mean she was home.

He hopped out of the car and proceeded into the house.

When Mark got inside, he was greeted by his dog who was resting lazily on the couch, barking happily as he saw his master had returned. "Hey buddy, where's Mommy? " Mark asked,petting the animal as the dog kept licking on his face.

Suddenly his wife appeared from the top of the stairs, obviously was surprised to see Mark, who was just as surprised as well. "Mark? I thought you said you're coming back next month? " Sara rushed down to hug him delightfully. "Sara? Are you alright? I thought…" Mark trailed off. " Of course I'm fine. What? You thought.. what? " She grinned innocently. "Look honey," Mark began after he kissed her for awhile. " This morning. I got a phone call from an officer from police department. Said you got into an accident and that you were in hospital. I was working out with Kane. I had cancelled my match tonight and rushed back here. I went to the hospital and asked about you, but they said you are not in their record. I was confused," Mark sighed as he sat down on the couch.

"What? This is pure joke, Mark. Somebody was playing a prank on you. There was no accident. I was here all along. Also , I think I lost my cellphone yesterday," Sara said. " That's why I cannot reach out to you when I tried to call you," Mark confirmed. "But..who is cruel enough to play this prank on us? " Sara pondered. "I don't know. Who and why." Mark sighed. "Maybe its one of your co-workers. Could be Kane, either?" Sara suggested jokingly.

"No.. It couldn't be Kane. He was supposed to tag team with me tonight to take on Austin and Triple H…" Mark replied when suddenly something abruptly came into his mind. "Wait a second." He suddenly stood up straight. "What is it, Mark?" Sara asked curiously. "This person..he elaborate this fake phone call so I would rush back to Texas and leave Kane by himself tonight.. Jesus Sara.. I think I knew who the bastard is."


End file.
